Sé Real
by NeSLY
Summary: Es un parque, en una banca a la salida de los baños, es solamente un lugar donde puedes encontrar a alguien para vivir un momento de fugaz pasión. Es un desconocido al que no tienes que volver a ver… ¿Te atreves a experimentar algo nuevo? SasuNaru
1. Aquel Chico Popular

SE REAL

**SE REAL**

**CAPITULO 1: **Aquel Chico Popular

+--+

-Les voy a contar un secreto… hay un parque muy especial, aunque en realidad el parque no es lo especial sino la parte de atrás del mismo, a la salida de los baños justo en frente de una banca… ahí digamos que suceden encuentros muy particulares… ahí es donde puedes conocer a personas muy… ¿especiales?... aunque sea claro por unas horas-

+--+

-¡Naruto!- el rubio giró de inmediato con su mochila colgando aún en su espalda y sonrió abiertamente al ver a su amigo pelinegro correr tras el –oye unos amigos y yo vamos a jugar básquet a la cancha ¿vienes?-

-mmh… no Sai hoy tengo algo que hacer-

-Naruto, siempre tienes algo que hacer a esta hora…- Sai sonrió ligeramente -¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que haces a esta hora?-

-algún día-

Y sin esperar a que su amigo le respondiera corrió hacia el estacionamiento para poder desencadenar su bicicleta y poderse ir rápidamente.

+--+

-Era tan sencillo encontrar con quien y como hacerlo… y simplemente… hacerlo, lo difícil era relacionarse. Y sobre el amor… bueno nadie te prepara para eso.-

+--+

Estacionó tranquilamente su bicicleta y la dejó arrimada contra un gran árbol que era de los mucho que abundaban en el lugar, sonrió ligeramente al divisar los baños que casi nadie utilizaba a lo lejos, era un pequeño lugar con forma de casita de juegos, supuestamente apropiado para el lugar, aunque al final con el tiempo las personas comenzaran a utilizarlo para otras cosas, se sentó en la banca que quedaba a unos metros del mismo y fijó su mirada en el parque en general, sacó un pequeño libro de su maleta y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta se había perdido en unos segundos en la lectura.

-hola- el cuerpo del ojiazul se sobresalto un poco ante la voz, pero igualmente sonrió como respuesta, vio como un hombre de cabellos blancos se sentaba a su lado y su sonrisa se ensancho más al notar que era apuesto –mi nombre es Kimimaro ¿y tú?-

-Naruto- entrelazaron sus manos por unos segundos y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el parque, Kimimaro de manera tranquila y Naruto un tanto nervioso –y… ¿Qué haces?-

-soy escritor, me imagino que tu aún estas en el instituto amenos que hayas querido disfrazarte- sus últimas palabras sonaron un tanto sarcásticas por lo que Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿habría algún problema si me gusta disfrazarme?-

-mmh… no lo creo- Kimimaro lo miró directamente a los ojos y el rubio sintió una pequeña corriente recorrer su espina dorsal

-soy estudiante aún pero es mi último año-

-ya veo… ¿Cuántos años tienes 17?-

-Si. ¿y tu 40?-

-tampoco- Kimimaro rió un poco –tengo 27-

-me llevas diez años, que interesante…-

-lo mismo digo-

+--+

Temari limpiaba con tranquilidad el auto rojo que hace un par de años le habían regalado sus padres, lastima que aún no haya podido estrenarlo y continuara en el garaje de su casa #_no hasta que tengas tu permiso_# era lo único que le decían sus padres y la verdad estaba cansada de eso ¿para que se lo habían regalado sino le dejarían usarlo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué los exámenes de conducción tenían que ser tan difíciles? No era su culpa que los pare estuvieran casi escondidos y que la gente anduviera como tortuga por la carretera.

-¡Temari!- observó como su vecino y amigo de toda la vida venía a una cuadra de distancia agitando su brazo subido en su bicicleta

-¡Naruto ten cuidado!- el rubio se estacionó a unos metros de su auto se bajó del mismo y corrió abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –oye… oye tranquilo ¿por qué estas tan feliz?... espera- Temari olió ligeramente el cuello del rubio una vez mas –esa no es tu colonia- Naruto solamente lo miró extrañado

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- empezó a oler el cuello de su camisa pero aún así no notó algo fuera de lo normal

-instintito femenino-

-si… claro- no pudo sino evitar mirar extrañado a la muchacha que tenía en frente y que ahora le sonreía con autosuficiencia y con la esponja con la que había estado lavando el coche aún en la mano

-pero bueno ¿cuéntame quien te tiene tan feliz?-

-un chico increíble que conocí esta tarde en el parque-

-¡Naruto!- la muchacha arrugó de inmediato el entrecejo molesta –prometiste que no irías otra vez. Es muy peligroso, no puedes ir por ahí haciéndolo con cuanto desconocido encuentras en ese parque-

-pues en ese parque encuentro a gente que no me rechaza por lo que me gusta y quienes me gustan y no es un desconocido, se llama Kimimaro-

-¡puede ser el Rey de España! Es muy peligroso ¡pudieron…!-

-¿pudieron violarme?- Naruto sonrió burlonamente y Temari dibujó un puchero molesta –tranquila Tema-chan…- la voz del ojiazul sonó juguetona –yo sé lo que hago y todo esta bien, además no lo hago con cualquiera sino con quienes parecen correctos-

-exacto- suspiró tranquilamente –parecen no quiere decir que lo sean- Naruto simplemente se soltó y camino unos pasos más para quedar frente a su amiga y volvió a sonreír.

-lo hicimos en el bosque-

-¡Naruto!- le lanzó la esponja algo húmeda que aún tenía en las manos y escuchó la cristalina del rubio mostrándole claramente que nada nadie le amargaría el día -¿y por lo menos era guapo?- Naruto estalló en carcajadas y la rubia tan solo se sonrojó un poco

-¡por supuesto! Era guapísimo, parecía… no se… estrella de cine o algo así-

-mientes-

-en serio-

Temari suspiró resignada y se abrazó un momento al ojiazul para poder sentir que realmente se encontraba bien, era como un hermano pequeño para ella, un hermano al que tenía que estar cuidando constantemente por que al parecer tendía a tomarse la vida muy ligeramente –prométeme que vas a cuidarte y no vas a continuar haciendo más tonterías- se soltó tranquilamente y vió como el rubio le volvía a sonreír

-la vida es un riesgo Tema-chan- le guiñó un ojo y le dio un corto beso antes de marcharse a su casa, Temari solamente rodó los ojos y volvió a lavar el carro.

+--+

Minato siempre había sido un hombre muy tranquilo y amable con todo el mundo aunque tuviera ciertos impulsos cuando se enfurecía siempre había sido considerado un hombre muy amable y buen vecino, incluso lejos de cualquier pretensión el también se consideraba así, la puerta de su casa se abrió tranquilamente y pudo ver como su hijo dejaba la mochila en uno de los muebles para luego sentarse frente a el en el comedor con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro –buenas tarde oto-san-

-hola Naruto- pero aun así no le respondió a la sonrisa que le brindaba su hijo y lo miró seriamente, claro que este tan feliz como estaba ni siquiera se percató.

-¡oka-san! Buenas tardes-

-buenas tardes Naruto ¿Cómo así tan feliz?- la pelirroja le dio un rápido beso en la frente al ojiazul y este solo cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy bien con el gesto

-fue un buen día- admitió tranquilamente mientras Kunshina volvió a la cocina para poder traer los platos del almuerzo

-¿y como vas con la investigación?- la voz de la mujer se escuchó desde la cocina mientras Naruto caminaba hacia la ella remangándose en el camino las mangas de su camisa.

-muy bien, si todo sale bien podré publicarla- abrió tranquilamente la llave y comenzó a lavar sus manos

-vaya 'publicar' suena muy importante- habló graciosa la mujer mientras movía el cabello rubio de su hijo

-pues no lo logrará si sigue perdiendo el tiempo en el parque- Naruto giró de inmediato para ver a su padre parado en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina y su pecho latió con violencia ¿acaso el sabia algo? –una profesora tuya me contó que te había visto sentado perdiendo el tiempo en una banca- y Naruto solamente suspiró aliviado. No, todavía al parecer no sabía nada.

-es que… ese día quería despejarme un poco- sonrió un poco nervioso mientras rascaba inconcientemente su nuca

-valora tus grupos de estudio Naruto, te servirán para la universidad-

-si, oto-san-

-bueno, bueno… olvidemos el tema y vamos a almorzar ¿si?- los dos rubios le sonrieron ligeramente y se dirigieron de inmediato de regreso al comedor-

+--+

-En un ángulo de la pieza, habilitada de capilla, Luís, el joven militar, abrumado por todo el peso de su mala fortuna, pensaba- la puerta del salón se abrió interrumpiendo la lectura de una de las muchachas y llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Naruto- la voz del castaño que permanecía frente al salón llamó la atención del menor -¿Cuál es la excusa de hoy? ¿un temblor? ¿un maremoto?-

-lo siento Iruka-sensei ¿puedo pasar?- el castaño solamente suspiro un poco antes de sonreírle un poco y estirar su brazo

-adelante, continua Ino-

La rubia asintió ligeramente y volvió a leer –pensaba en los viejos días de su niñez, pródiga en goces y rodeada de mimos, en la amplia y tranquila casa paterna, uno de esos caserones de provincia sólidos, vastos, con jardín, huertas y…- Naruto se sentó tranquilamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible junto a Sai quien observaba atento a la rubia que hablaba en esos momento, parecía escucharla atentamente pero Naruto sabía que en realidad tan solo la observaba

-Sai…- pero el pelinegro pareció no percatarse de su presencia –Sai- movió un poco el hombro del pelinegro y este por fín giró para observarlo -¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes?-

Sai solamente volvió a dirigir su mirada a una tranquila Ino que continuaba leyendo mientras agarraba lo primero que encontraba y se lo pasaba a su rubio amigo, Naruto tomó la regla que le acababa de pasar el pelinegro y rodó los ojos, al parecer le iba a tocar tan solo escuchar a la rubia y ya luego cuando Sai se desconectara, si es que lo hacía, poder prestarle los apuntes –recordaba su adolescencia, sus primeros ensueños vagos como luz de estrellas, sus amores, cristalinos, misteriosos y mas pensados que dichos, con la muchacha de falda corta que apenas deletreaba los libros y la vida…-

+--+

-solo digo que la gente pasa por etapas- Temari comentó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la zona central de la ciudad acompañada por Naruto quien solamente la miró de manera burlona

-entonces solo digamos que yo sentí curiosidad a los doce- la rubia lo miró sorprendida –tres años después descubrí el resto- Naruto sonrió con autosuficiencia y Temari lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro

-mientes- sonrió igual que su amigo –quieres impresionarme-

-si eso quieres pensar-

Un balón de fútbol golpeó ligeramente la banca donde se encontraban casi rozando a Temari quien se había movido de inmediato -¡tengan cuidado!- reclamó Naruto mientras veía como un peliplateado se acercaba a ellos

-cállate idiota- le habló bajamente y lo miró duramente antes de tomar su balón y macharse, Naruto solamente bufó molesto mientras veía a los amigos del mismo que venían mas atrás reunirse con otros amigos en la entrada de una tienda.

-son unos idiotas- Temari miró al grupo que se había reunido fuera de la tienda deportiva y arrugó el entrecejo

-para ser parte de su equipo de fútbol solo necesitas un IC menor a 25, así que si, son unos idiotas- los dos rubios rieron un momento antes de que Temari volviera a observarlos

-pero tienen algo bueno… por lo menos son apuestos…- Naruto solamente exhaló un poco de aire y rodó los ojos por el comentario de su amiga –es en serio, mira por ejemplo el, Uchiha Sasuke ¿a que es sexy?-

Naruto giró para poder verlos junto a sus amigas todos reían abiertamente y los identificó uno a uno, todos iban en su instituto, quizás no en el mismo salón pero si los había visto alguna vez, dirigió su vista al pelinegro del cual hablaba Temari, y lo observo con sus manos dentro del pantalón con aquella pose de chico popular tan estandarizada y que tantas veces había visto en otros, aunque debía admitirlo Sasuke tenía algo que lo resaltaba de entre los demás.

¿Sus ojos? No, eran comunes de color negro, para eso los suyos que eran azules y destacaban donde sea ¿Su cabello? Tampoco, también era común negro, para eso también su cabello que era rubio, y eso sin contar con su piel que era totalmente blanca, por no decir que algo pálida, en tanto la suya que era algo bronceada, entonces ¿Qué era lo que tenía Sasuke que lo volvía tan apuesto, popular y con ese aire tan inalcanzable del que todo el mundo hablaba? Quizás… ¿su forma de ser?. NO era igual de idiota que sus amigos, así que eso quedaba descartado. Lo único que podía tener claro era que aquel chico era completamente heterosexual.

-¿Qué opinas?- la voz de su amiga lo sacó intempestivamente de sus pensamientos

-mmmh… pues creo que estaría bien para un fin de semana cuando no tenga nada que hacer-

-¡nah!- Temari sonrió abiertamente –ese tipo esta para algo más que UN simple fin de semana-

-si, tienes razón- habló pensativo -¿para dos?-

-para nada… ¡está para TRES fines de semana!- rieron abiertamente regresando su vista a las otras tiendas olvidándose por completo de aquellos muchachos.

+--+

Sai escribía tranquilamente en su celular intentando ubicar a Naruto para salir por ahí se había quedado después de clases cumpliendo un castigo y lo único que quería era salir a despejarse un rato, había un poco de actividad aún debido a que a esa hora los clubes terminaban sus actividades, detuvo sus pasos unos momentos esperando a que su amigo le respondiera y como si la suerte estuviera de su lado pudo ver como Ino salía de uno de los salones con algunos carteles en las manos.

-¡Sakura!- la rubia agitó una mano al ver a su amiga pelirosa bajar las escaleras rápidamente -¿me ayudas a colgar los carteles?-

-lo siento Ino, quedé de encontrarme con Suigetsu- la rubia solamente bufó y se giró para poder continuar con su trabajo, Sakura la observó por unos segundos sabia que su amiga se había enojado, pero Suigetsu era su novio y hoy por primera vez en tres semanas no habían tenido entrenamiento por lo tanto iba a tener tiempo para estar con el, miró por última vez a su amiga y sin mas se marchó.

-¿te ayudo?- Ino giró de inmediato al oír la voz de un muchacho y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sai

-si, gracias- empezó a colocar el cartel mientras Sai sostenía el resto mirándola atentamente

-¿estas en la revista escolar?-

-SOY la revista escolar- Sai sonrió un poco e Ino giró para mirarlo -¿te gustaría entrar a la revista?-

-sería un placer-

-perfecto, mañana después de clases en el salón 112-

-no faltare-

-eso espero, por cierto en este momento comienzas como miembro activo de la revista escolar-

-¿y que tengo que hacer?-

-acompañarme a pegar todos estos carteles por todo el instituto- la rubia le guiñó un ojo en forma juguetona y continuó caminando con Sai a su lado.

+--+

-Naruto… no va a venir…- Temari suspiró una vez más y se arrimó a su amigo cansada de esperar, hace varios minutos el rubio le había propuesto mostrarle al tal Kimimaro para que viera lo guapo que era, pero llevaban mas de media hora sentados en aquella banca y el hombre no daba señas de aparecer, por fin había conocido el dichoso lugar donde Naruto encontraba a sus amantes y tenía razón aunque no lo pareciera era un lugar muy discreto, hace poco mas de dos años el rubio le había comentado de sus preferencias no era algo que le molestara, pero si le llegaran a preguntar no podría negar que fue algo que la sorprendió y mucho, pero era conciente de la gran confianza que el ojiazul le profesaba después de todo, además de ella nadie más sabia su secreto… por así decirlo.

-no lo se… ayer estuvo aquí a la misma hora-

-pues llevamos media hora y sinceramente yo ya me cansé de esperar- un rubio de ojos verdes subió tranquilo la pequeña loma que llevaba a los baños y observó fijamente a Naruto quien en ningún momento le desvió la mirada por lo que Temari de inmediato lo abrazo y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, y por supuesto el hombre tan solo siguió su camino como si no hubiera visto nada

-Naruto por favor no hagas eso cuando estoy aquí-

-esta bien, esta bien…- el rubio rió un poco ante la cara que había puesto su amiga.

-en fin… creo que ya no vendrá-

-a lo mejor lo espantas-

-¡Oye!- Temari le dio un pequeño empujón molesta y Naruto rió un poco al darse cuenta de cómo lo había interpretado su amiga

-vamos Temari sabes a que me refiero…-

-como sea, es un poco tarde y ya tengo que ir a mi clase de conducción-

-¿otra? ¿Cuántas clases llevas?-

-cuarenta- el rubio enarcó una ceja -…y ocho- Naruto rió un poco hasta que Temari se levantó de la banca y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, suspiró tranquilo mientras veía a su amiga alejarse, tomó su mochila y se levantó para poder entrar a los baños, pudo ver al rubio que había visto hace unos instantes frente al espejo lavándose las manos sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente, entró a uno de los baños conciente de que en cualquier momento el rubio que acababa de ver también entraría al baño contiguo, tosió levemente y vió como una pluma con un papel alrededor de la misma cruzaba por uno de los agujeros de la pequeña pared con un pequeño mensaje:

'¿Cuántos años tienes?'

Naruto sonrió un poco y le respondió de manera casi inmediata con la misma pluma.

'los suficientes'

'¿Dónde podemos vernos?'

'te espero afuera'

Envió la nota de regreso y salió de inmediato a sentarse en la banca que quedaba frente a los baños esperando que el rubio saliera, aspiro un poco de aire intentando calmar un poco los nervios, si Temari estuviera presente… si Temari estuviera presente ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado entrar a los baños, giró una vez más para ver si salía pero arrugó el entrecejo al ver que este no salía, devolvió su vista al parque y se sorprendió un poco al ver al rubio con el que supuestamente había estado escribiéndose parado en la estación de autobús como si nada, era imposible que hubiera salido antes que él, entonces… ¿con quien se había estado escribiendo?

Giró de inmediato movido por la curiosidad y vió como alguien parecía salir de los baños, se levantó de la banca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al distinguir, los comunes ojos negros, los sencillos cabellos azabaches, la piel blanca del mejor corredor de su instituto. Se sorprendió al ver al apuesto Uchiha Sasuke frente a él mirándolo de la misma manera en la que el lo estaba viendo. ¿Acaso no se suponía que Sasuke NO era gay?

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

_El fic está basado en la película Get Real._


	2. Indiferencia Condicionada

**SE REAL**

**CAPITULO 2: **Indiferencia Condicionada

Era extraño, sumamente extraño, y realmente no sabía que hacer con aquella situación, no es que él fuera un muchacho demasiado conversador o de aquellos que no paran de hablar, pero en aquel momento definitivamente no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, arregló la maleta sobre sus hombros y sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de aquel rubio frente suyo, suspiró, no lo miró demasiado y pasando a su lado se sentó en la banca en la cual hasta hace un momento el ojiazul que ahora lo miraba confundido había estado.

-Uzumaki ¿Verdad?- Naruto retrocedió un paso al oír la profunda voz de Sasuke, pero de inmediato se obligó a calmarse, no es como si nunca antes no hubiera entablado una conversación con algún desconocido, aunque Uchiha Sasuke no era exactamente un desconocido

-Si- se sentó un poco mas relajado y sonrió, sabía que el azabache no lo miraba –Uchiha ¿Verdad?-

-Si- el silencio hizo parte de ellos por un momento, y a Naruto no le quedó más que entretenerse con un par de niños que pasaban corriendo unas cuadras más abajo -¿Fumas?-

Naruto ladeo el rostro y observó al Uchiha encender un cigarrillo que ahora tenía entre los labios, y con el pensamiento de que sería interesante tener ese cigarrillo entre sus propios labios, asintió. Lastimosamente cuando Sasuke sacó otro cigarrillo de su pantalón, todas sus suposiciones de un beso indirecto se fueron por los suelos, no es que deseara besar al Uchiha, tan solo le había parecido interesante. Pero en cuanto tuvo el cigarrillo encendido en sus manos, Naruto recordó que no sabía fumar. Y además de todo que odiaba el cigarro.

-Es… un bonito parque- comentó nervioso Naruto, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus manos y en cuanto vió la media sonrisa de Sasuke, tuvo que admitir que el muy maldito si que era sexy

-No trates de impresionarme- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo –Sé tu mismo- y aquellas palabras por parte de Sasuke mataron cualquier índice de atracción que pudiera tener

-¿Para que querría impresionarte? Idiota-

Sasuke giró con el entrecejo arrugado, sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y botó aquel humo que había retenido en su boca sobre la cara del rubio quien no dudo en agitar sus manos para disipar el humo –Torpe- masculló con lentitud aquella palabra, siseando cada letra, molestando más al rubio

-Imbécil ¡No hagas eso! Es asqueroso-

-Eres un exagerado y además gritón- Naruto apretó sus puños, dejando que el cigarro cayera sobre el pasto, Uchiha era realmente… -Insoportable-

-Engreído-

-Lento-

-Idiota-

-Imbécil-

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y cuando Sasuke dejó escapara una pequeña mueca, muy singular a una sonrisa, Naruto relajó sus expresiones y se permitió reír un tanto por lo bobo de aquella situación, volvieron a girar con la mirada en ninguna parte, Sasuke continuaba con aquel cigarrillo en su boca y el humo definitivamente desagradaba a Naruto, odiaba ese olor insoportable.

-Oye Uzumaki…-

-Naruto está bien-

-Como sea- Sasuke le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, para ventaja de Naruto, y luego lo dejó caer sobre el césped, pisó el cigarrillo para que este se apagara por completo y continuó –Sobre lo que pasó…-

-Olvídalo- Naruto a su lado le sonreía y lo miraba con un aire despreocupado, que Sasuke debía admitir, nunca había conocido a alguien con esa aura.

-De acuerdo, entonces esto nunca paso-

-Nunca- afirmó Naruto y sintiendo una vocecita en su interior le gritaba insoportable en su oído que debía intentar algo con el Uchiha, prefirió ignorarla

-¿Sabes? Suigetsu y los muchachos alguna vez dijeron algo de que eras… gay, pero nunca les creí- Sasuke apoyó los brazos sobre la banca despreocupadamente y mirando el cielo.

-Pues créeles- Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la respuesta exageradamente sincera y mucho más con aquel tono de voz tan despreocupado que por un momento le hizo pensar que había cometido un error al soltar aquel comentario así de repente

-Disculpa… Yo… no quise decir eso… es decir-

-No te preocupes- Naruto suspiró -¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de té que una tía de Francia me envío ¿Querrías ir?-

+++--+++

Temari sonrió al ver al hombre que la esperaba junto al carro de color blanco que a partir de ahora sería el auto a su cargo a la hora de aprender, por enésima vez. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a estar rodeada por hombres apuestos, después de todo, Naruto, su mejor amigo era de los pocos muchachos realmente apuestos que la rodeaban. Sin contar por supuesto con sus hermanos y amigos.

-¿Sabaku-san?- la voz grave de aquel hombre, le agradó, tenía un aire demasiado distante que a Temari, inadecuadamente le atraía

-Puede decirme Temari-

-Pues muy bien Temari, yo soy Hidan y seré tu instructor de ahora en adelante-

La rubia sonrió en cuanto su mano se entrelazó con la del hombre, aquel tacto tan lejano y propio a la vez le dio la ligereza de pensar que en cualquier momento sus clases le serían demasiado interesantes con el pasar de los días, y que a lo mejor, no estaba segura, por culpa de una distracción inadecuada. Terminaría reprobando, otra vez.

+++--+++

Sasuke entró en la habitación curiosamente iluminada y con un aire cálido al mismo tiempo, que sabía a ciencia cierta, su propia habitación no poseía. Muy a pesar de que su habitación fuera del doble de tamaño que la del rubio, dejó la maleta sobre la cama y aprovechando de cierta manera que Naruto se hubiera quedado abajo preparando el té Francés ofrecido, observó con atención la habitación.

No quería sonar ridículo o algo parecido, pero le intrigaba mucho Naruto, su forma de ser, de comportarse, la manera en la que convivía. Era un chico normal, y no tenía nada de malo, lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de Sasuke en estos momentos era lo estúpido que había sido al pensar por un momento que se encontraría con una habitación con algún toque, por mínimo que éste fuera, femenino, y deseaba patearse por eso. No había nada, ésta habitación podía ser comparada fácilmente con la suya o la de cualquiera de sus amigos.

-El té me quedó un poco caliente- Naruto entró en la habitación con tranquilidad y dejando la pequeña bandeja sobre su escritorio, sonrió al ver a Sasuke tan interesado en uno de sus pósteres –Tendremos que esperar-

-No hay problema- Sasuke sacó un pequeño cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al rubio para protestar

-¿Podrías apagar al cigarro?- Sasuke sonrió con el cigarrillo en la boca todavía

-Oh… tus padres podrían darse cuenta-

-Eso no importa mucho en realidad… Yo odio el cigarro-

-¿Y por ende a los que fuman?-

-Relativamente- la contestación rápida por parte de Naruto en cierta forma asombró a Sasuke, pero por alguna razón, de la cual no está muy seguro, al ver a los ojos al rubio, supo que lo correcto era apagarlo. Giró señalando el póster a su espalda, inatentando por supuesto cambiar de conversación –Son buenas fotos. No sabía que te gustara tanto el fútbol- Naruto sonrió escondiendo las manos en su pantalón

-No me gusta el fútbol-

Por un momento la confusión en el rostro del Uchiha fue hasta cierto punto… enternecedora. Uchiha Sasuke no podía ser ingenuo, tan solo había demorado en asimilar su afirmación al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de charlas, y cuando un par de segundos después el rostro de Sasuke cambió a uno de sorpresa al haber entendido su indirecta. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Oh… entiendo- Avergonzado como pocas veces solía serlo, Uchiha Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama odiándose así mismo por ser tan idiota

-Tardaste en captarla Uchiha-

-Cállate- Miró a Naruto jalar una silla del escritorio para poder sentarse y con la duda todavía rondando en su cabeza, se atrevió después de varios segundos a preguntar -¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Es decir… ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban…?-

-¿Los hombres?- Sasuke no entendía muy bien el por que se le dificultaba tanto hablar sobre ello, por lo que simplemente asintió –Pues fue en un campamento hace varios años… Estaba con un amigo y él se quejaba por que solo habían hombres por todas partes, compartiendo todo tipo de cosas y yo pensé que esa la razón por la que estaba ahí y que no entendía por que a él le disgustaba- sonrió con cierta melancolía y al observar a Sasuke tan atento a sus palabras, amplió más su sonrisa –Esto… no lo sabe nadie- suspiró antes de apoyarse en la pequeña silla con la mirada en el techo –Ni siquiera Temari-

-No, está bien- Sasuke se acomodó con tranquilidad sobre la cama, aún sentado –Me intriga saber-

-¿Acaso preparas un informe o algo parecido?- Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de Naruto y cuando giró distraídamente su mirada hacía las almohadas, sonrió

-Vaya… vaya…- sacó el pequeño peluche que se encontraba bajo la almohada y sonrió –Un peluche para el bebé ¿Qué sucede te asusta la oscuridad?-

Un pequeño sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Naruto, y azorado como se sentía, prácticamente se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke -¡Suelta! No es mío… es de Temari-

-Si… claro…-

-¡Que lo dejes!- Naruto no fue conciente de que se encontraba completamente sobre Sasuke, hasta que obtuvo el pequeño peluche en sus manos y el cuerpo de Sasuke dejó de moverse, en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron aquella oscuridad reflejada en los ojos del Uchiha, Naruto comprendió que era aquello tan especial que llamaba la atención de las demás personas.

Sus manos comenzaron a quemar relativamente, conciente de que en algún momento rozaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, era un error, lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a levantarse. Pero cuando las manos de Sasuke lo tomaron del rostro y lo acercaron a sus labios, en algún momento. Naruto perdió la perspectiva de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, tan solo pudo ver los ojos negros de Sasuke, su mirada profunda, casi hipnotizante. El silencio total lo abrumó y cuando sus labios chocaron con los de Sasuke, Naruto descubrió que Uchiha Sasuke era capaz de despistarlo tan solo con su mirada.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cuello, Naruto no entendía muy bien si desde el principio todo fue planeado, pero aquella mano que rozaba constantemente su piel, lo electrizaba de una manera casi sorprendente, la boca de Sasuke se movía tan lentamente pero a la vez de una manera profunda, tan pasional y lento al mismo tiempo, de un momento a otro sintió como intercambiaban posiciones y ahora Sasuke encima suyo separaba sus bocas. Nuevamente aquellos ojos lo miraban fijamente, en realidad la forma en que lo envolvían. Lo asustó.

Una mano de Sasuke viajó hacía la hebilla de su cinturón, entonces la adrenalina comenzó a bullir por sus venas, sin embargo cuando Sasuke cesó todo movimiento y se levantó casi de un salto de la cama, Naruto supo que en realidad Sasuke tan solo estaba experimentando –Esto no debió pasar… no… yo…- Sasuke hablaba entrecortado, mirando de un lado a otro, obviamente buscando sus pertenencias

-Esta bien, no hay problema ¿Qué tal si…?-

-Yo solo vine por un poco de té-

-Tomemos té entonces-

-Eres muy listo… No, yo mejor me voy- Con la maleta en el hombro y sin dirigirle alguna mirada, por primera vez en toda su vida. Uchiha Sasuke huyó, salió de la residencia de Naruto tan rápidamente que por un momento pensó que se encontraba en alguna competencia, o que su vida dependía de ello, no le interesó mucho mirar hacía atrás, tan solo murmurar constantemente insultos para Naruto, odiándolo, odiándolo mucho por ser capaz de confundirlo tanto.

+++--+++

Naruto no lo entiende, desde el día de ayer cuando Uchiha Sasuke salió prácticamente huyendo de su habitación, no ha podido parar de pensar en él. Sasuke es un completo imbécil, lo sabe y no le ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar a esa conclusión, pero desde ayer no puede pensar con claridad y estúpidamente no ha parado de verlo en todas partes. Claro que dos segundos después se da cuenta que tan solo fue una equivocación.

Y si a eso le sumamos que estudian en el mismo instituto, a Naruto no le queda más que la resignación. Ignorarlo completamente en cuanto lo vea, quizás cuando el Uchiha lo vea, se le acerque tan solo para amenazarlo de que no se atreva siquiera a recordar lo que paso el día de ayer, y por una razón desconocida Naruto piensa que si eso llega a pasar, se decepcionaría por completo de él.

-¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento, Sasuke!- escucha la voz de uno de los amigos de Sasuke alejarse mientras corre por lo pasillos y no ha podido evitar girar de inmediato, para verlo de espaldas guardando un par de libros dentro del casillero, repentinamente Naruto recuerda que tiene que ir al laboratorio, justo por el mismo pasillo por el que está Sasuke, toma un poco de aire y camina, no sabe muy bien por que, pero Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que ha levantado la mirada.

-Ho…- levanta la mano un poco pero en cuanto ve a Sasuke cerrar su casillero con fuerza e ignorarlo por completo, baja de inmediato la mano y aprieta su puño con fuerza. Se queda parado en la mitad del pasillo viendo la espalda de Sasuke alejarse, su mirada, diferente a la del día anterior, no ha reflejado nada. Ni enfado, ni amenaza, absolutamente nada y es quizás eso lo que más le ha molestado.

+++--+++

Minato golpea un par de veces la puerta azul, perteneciente a la habitación de su hijo y la abre con tranquilidad mientras lo ve leer, con el entrecejo arrugado, un papel algo tachado y arrugado -¿Qué tal vas con el trabajo?-

-Es una verdadera porquería- Naruto no duda en arrugarlo y lanzarlo con fuerza en el tacho de basura, está molesto desde la mañana y su enojo no le ha permitido concentrarse en el bendito ensayo para el concurso nacional de literatura.

-¿Por qué nunca terminas con nada?- ahora Minato lo mira enojado desde la puerta, y en cualquier otra situación Naruto hubiera suavizado sus expresiones, pedido disculpas por sus acciones y prometido continuar más tarde, pero tiene muy grabado en su mente al idiota de Uchiha Sasuke

-Perdón por decepcionarte entonces- toma un abrigo que se encuentra sobre su cama y sale de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a su padre. No logra entender todavía ¿Por qué le molesta tanto el rechazo de Uchiha Sasuke?

Minato suspira al oír luego de unos segundos como la puerta principal de su casa es cerrada con algo de fuerza, camina hacía el pequeño bote de basura y saca la hoja que hace unos segundos Naruto estuviera leyendo, lo abre con cuidado y sonríe al leer, la gran narración que posee su hijo. Tiene talento, Minato es conciente de eso. Lastima que Naruto aún no se de cuenta.

+++--+++

-Con un alma como regalo y el mundo como testigo te pido un 'Si' y me arrodillo ante ti con mi escuchar pendiente de ti, con mis sentidos entregados a tu voluntad, con mi vida en tus manos escuchó tu 'Si'- Sai lee con tranquilidad el pequeño poema en su libro de literatura, mirando de reojo cada dos segundos a Ino quien le sonríe a modo de respuesta, y entonces Sai llega a la conclusión de que hacer el ridículo, ofreciéndose a leer el poema ante toda la clase, realmente ha valido la pena -Y no sabes que diciéndome que 'Si' me haces feliz, si lo supieras me lo dirías, por que no hay nada más que tu amor, no hay nada más que tu 'Si' al amor-

Iruka ha notado desde hace mucho tiempo, aparte de las constantes miradas entre Ino y Sai, que Naruto el día de hoy está particularmente distraído, disimuladamente decide mirar hacía la ventana mientras sus alumnos leen con atención el poema que Sai aún lee, el equipo de atletismo entrena en este momento, extrañado regresa su mirada al rubio y ve aquellos ojos azules fijamente sobre uno de los corredores, específicamente sobre el campeón del año pasado -Dime que 'Si', escucha mis ruegos, mis promesas, mis verdades, mi entrega de vida. ¿Me amas? Dime que 'Si'-

Un momento de silencio y los alumnos poco a poco van despegando sus miradas de los libros para posarlas sobre su profesor quien inusualmente no se ha percatado de que la lectura ha terminado y ha permanecido callado -¿Profesor?-

-¿Eh?- gira distraídamente y sonríe un poco avergonzado al notar su error –Lo siento Sai, bueno para mañana quiero la redacción acerca de los mejores exponentes de la Literatura Española, no lo olviden- el timbre suena e Iruka suspira aliviado al notar que no falta mucho para el final de las clases.

Los alumnos abandonan lentamente el salón y tal como esperaba, es Naruto él último en el salón, seguramente por que no hace mucho se ha dado cuenta del timbre. Naruto siempre ha sido como un hijo para Iruka, por lo que preocupado por su extraño comportamiento se acerca a él -¿Has pensado en unirte a algún Club?- Naruto levanta la mirada lentamente, con un deje de tristeza tal vez

-No, la verdad es que todo eso consume mucho tiempo y no creo que…-

-El Club de periodismo estaría bien-

Iruka ha ignorado por completo su última frase, lo cual le hace preguntarse a Naruto si es que acaso se ha vuelto una moda eso de ignorarlo –Después de todo se acerca el final de curso, pronto irás a la Universidad y necesitaras créditos, recomendaciones, yo pienso que eres demasiado bueno con eso de escribir-

-¿Usted cree?- Iruka sonríe ante la indecisión del rubio

-Esta tarde el Club de Periodismo le hará una entrevista a los chicos de Atletismo- Naruto puede evitar enfocar su mirada en Sasuke a través de la ventana –Lastimosamente nuestra última cámara se daño- Iruka ahora lo mira directamente –Si traes una cámara podría dejarte preparar el artículo y entrarías automáticamente al Club de Periodismo. Piénsalo-

+++--+++

Naruto se encuentra sobre su bicicleta, pedaleando a todo lo que sus piernas le dan, con el aire sobre su rostro y una sonrisa de aquellas resplandecientes que si Temari lo viera, sin duda alguna, le montaría un interrogatorio mínimo de tres horas, deja la bicicleta sin cuidado alguno sobre la vereda y entra al estudio fotográfico de su padre con el entusiasmo renovado y esperando que no se encuentre enojado con él por lo del día anterior.

-Papá- arregla un poco su uniforme y sonríe -¿Cómo estas?- lo ve tranquilamente preparando la cámara, seguramente para alguna sesión de fotos

-Bien y por lo que veo ya se te pasó el mal humor-

-Algo así- juega por un momento con un par de cámaras viejas y luego mira a los ojos al mayor –Estaba pensando en unirme al Club de Periodismo-

-Eso es una buena elección, se verá muy bien en tu expediente-

-Entonces… Estaba pensando si podrías prestarme una cámara para un reportaje que voy a hacer a los atletas del instituto- Minato levantó la mirada y cuando vió a su hijo jugar distraídamente con un pequeño hilo, sonrió

-De acuerdo, voy a la bodega. Regreso enseguida-

-¿En serio? ¡Eres grandioso!- Naruto se abrazó sin dudarlo al mayor y sonrió abiertamente en cuanto lo vió marcharse.

-Ya estamos listos, pensaba que…- Naruto reconoció en seguida esa voz y giró con sorpresa, por supuesto pensando que éste día no podía ir mejor

-¿Kimimaro?- lo reconocía, por supuesto que lo reconocía, era aquel hombre espectacularmente apuesto que había conocido hace unos días en el parque y que por estarlo esperando se había encontrado con el idiota de Sasuke, luego de que Temari se marchara por supuesto -¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto se acercó sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Baja la voz- a Naruto no le gustó para nada cuando Kimimaro retrocedió marcando una amplia distancia entre ambos

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tenerme cerca?-

-Naruto por favor solo…-

-Por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre-

El llanto de un bebé se dejó escuchar y observó de inmediato como Kimimaro arrugaba el rostro en un gesto de fastidio –No puedo callarlo, tendremos que tomarnos la foto así- una mujer algo atractiva apareció de repente y a Naruto no le faltó nada más para comprender la situación

-Son una linda familia- murmuró Naruto para que solo Kimimaro lo escuchara y cuando él lo miró mal, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la mujer se acercó a Kimimaro y lo miró mal.

-Te dije que no te pusieras esa chaqueta. Es horrible- Naruto no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa irónica, ni siquiera le importó saber si aquella mujer lo miraba o no

-Aquí está la cámara- su padre interrumpió en el momento adecuado, y mientras la 'Feliz' Familia tomaba asiento, preparándose para la foto, Naruto pensó que jamás quisiera encontrarse viviendo una mentira, viviendo a escondidas. Naruto es demasiado transparente como para fingir y engañar.

+++--+++

Sasuke se encontraba en el descanso, unos veinte minutos antes de comenzar una vez más con aquella práctica que se había vuelto con el tiempo en su vida, los muchachos conversaban animadamente, de nada nuevo en particular, que si las novias, que si sus nuevas conquistas, todo se había vuelto una asquerosa costumbre que lo tenía verdaderamente aburrido -¿Quieres?- Suigetsu a su lado le ofreció un cigarro por lo que Sasuke no dudó en ponerlo en su boca, mientras su amigo lo encendía.

#_¿Podrías apagar el cigarro?_#

Sintió la nicotina recorrer su cuerpo, y el cuerpo extrañamente calentarse, botó un poco de aquel humo, relajando su cuerpo e intentando olvidar cualquier cosa que le recordara a aquel rubio que desde hace algún tiempo venía ignorando, por que era lo correcto. Más no por que en realidad quisiera hacerlo, y al ser conciente de eso no hizo más que enojarlo más.

#_Yo odio el cigarro_#

Se levantó molesto, ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos y tomo el cigarro entre sus dedos ¡Diablos! Como odiaba a ese rubio y sin saber muy bien por que lo hacía, botó el cigarro y lo piso con fuerza. Desde aquel día no había vuelto a fumar. Ya no sabía que era peor, el intentar volver a fumar o el echo de que no podía hacerlo desde que descubrió que en aquellos momentos lo único que recordaba era la voz del odioso de Uzumaki Naruto.

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**


	3. Recuerdos que Guarde sobre mi Piel

**Sé Real**

**CAPITULO 3: **Recuerdos Que Guarde Sobre mi Piel

Bastó tan solo con una sonrisa de su parte y Sai lo entendió.

Naruto llega ese día muy emocionado, particularmente emocionado desde la tienda de su padre, con la cámara en sus manos y sonriéndole con toda la seguridad que como siempre el rubio le puede transmitir, no tardan demasiado en la entrada del instituto, pronto ambos se encontraban caminando con seguridad hacía la platea deportiva, donde la mayoría se encontraba.

-Por lo visto no te costó trabajo.

-A mi papá le agrada la idea que utilice mi tiempo en algo productivo.

-Eso y que te ayudará en eso de escribir.

-Eso y que no me tiene que soportar todo el día en la casa.

Sai sonríe ante Naruto y el otro tan solo logró dibujar una pequeña mueca mientras se dejaban caer por la pequeña colina llegando exactamente donde se encontraban Ino y Sakura, a Sai no le tomó mucho tiempo entornar sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia, y Naruto tan solo agitó la cámara frente a los ojos verdes de Sakura, aquellos ojos verdes que se iluminaron casi de inmediato.

-La conseguiste.

-Por supuesto. ¿Ya estoy dentro del club?

-Por supuesto que si.

Cuando la sonrisa de Sakura logra atraparlo, Naruto se siente muy feliz en especial por que la muchacha de ojos verdes tiene la facultad de transmitirle buenos sentimientos con total facilidad. Un brazo se pasa sobre sus hombros y sonríe con facilidad al notar que se trata de Iruka. Naruto casi ha olvidado su encuentro con Kimimaro.

-Veo que eres realmente eficiente ¿Ne, Naruto?

-Se hace lo que se puede, Iruka-sensei.

-De acuerdo, sígueme.

No le tomo mucho tiempo asimilarlo, en cuanto sus pasos que antes seguían a su maestro de literatura comenzaron a tomar el mismo camino que lo conduciría a Uchiha Sasuke. El aliento de Naruto se escaseo, apresó la cámara en sus manos y recordó casi de inmediato que Uchiha Sasuke lo ignoraba. Naruto tiene su orgullo, quizá un tanto más grande que el popular atleta ahora frente a sus ojos.

El discurso habitual, la común presentación.

La sonrisa amable y descuidada de dos desconocidos. Naruto se da cuenta de que Uchiha es muy bueno fingiendo… Tan bueno como él. Su maestro se va, los deja solos y Sasuke comienza a calentar, estirar sus piernas y volverlo a ignorar… Como ya se le viene haciendo una mala costumbre.

-Bien… Entonces Uchiha ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en esto del atletismo?

-Cuatro años.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, sin contar con que este año ya te gradúas. ¿Cuántos títulos has ganado hasta ahora?

-En realidad pocos internacionales, pero si bastantes nacionales…

Naruto tiene una sonrisa en los labios, una máscara puesta en cada facción de su ser. Puede notar la mirada fija de Uchiha mientras el anota cada una de sus respuestas en la pequeña libreta. En realidad Naruto se siente confundido, si lo ignora todo el tiempo ¿Por qué ahora lo mira?

Y Naruto sabe que de nada le sirve coquetear.

Sasuke de inmediato dará un paso hacia atrás.

Uchiha Sasuke… Es simplemente un idiota desentendido, que solo quiere experimentar.

Debería estar prohibido.

O por lo menos debería ser castigado con alguna multa.

No puede ser posible que en realidad una persona logre verse también en cada maldita foto, no importa si esta estirando sus piernas, si corre o simplemente bebe agua. Uchiha Sasuke así tenga casi todo el cabello sobre el rostro logra verse espectacularmente bien.

Entonces Naruto lo dedujo, este sin duda sería un artículo para coleccionar, especialmente para las chicas que estarían de babosas viendo únicamente sus fotos. Su narración se iría al carajo por culpa del Uchiha, a nadie le importaría si pusiera unas mil faltas ortográficas, por que a penas vieran las fotos, las mujeres se derretirían y los hombres cambiarían de artículo muertos de la envidia.

Presiona el botón de la cámara que lo llevaría a otra foto y ni siquiera muestra expresión alguna cuando otra foto perfecta hizo aparición. Estúpido Uchiha que reducía su trabajo a las fotos. Y es que ya lo imaginaba las felicitaciones llegarían únicamente por esas idiotas fotos. Nadie se tomaría la molestia de leer.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, imbécil!

Desde las escaleras Naruto puede ver como Sakura forcejea con Suigetsu, solamente para poder recuperar su brazo. La ve bajar las escaleras apurada. Prácticamente huyendo del mayor. Y es casi automático cuando Suigetsu comienza a perseguirla también. Naruto no lo piensa demasiado. Deja la cámara a un lado y corre hacía Sakura.

-¡Naruto!

Las manos de Sakura apresan sus hombros, se esconde tras suyo. Naruto lo ha entendido.

_Sakura le teme…_

-Quítate patética representación de hombre. Tengo que hablar con Sakura.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo y mientras de mi dependa… No te le acercas, Suigetsu.

-¿Ahora quieres parecer medio hombre? ¡Muévete Uzumaki! ¿O quieres que te mueva a golpes?

-Inténtalo.

Naruto lo sabe… Ese desafío ha molestado demasiado al chico.

Por eso se acerca enojado, con los ojos brillando de furia, agarra el cuello de su camisa y levanta el puño. Naruto se da cuenta de inmediato, ese golpe dejara una gran marca.

-Suigetsu…

La voz de Uchiha lo ha paralizado todo una vez más. Naruto se siente libre de abrir los ojos a pesar de que Suigetsu todavía lo sostiene, a pesar de que todavía tiene el puño levantado. Solo que ahora ambos miran al azabache bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad. Naruto lo busca con la mirada, quiere una sola mirada para comprenderlo, pero en respuesta Sasuke tan solo se pasa de largo dejando una frase de burla que más bien suena a orden.

-Deja a las chicas en paz.

Suigetsu lo mira con odio mal disfrazado y lo suelta bruscamente, como si el solo contacto le hubiera provocado urticaria. Lo mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe prepotentemente.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke. No valen la pena.

Suigetsu se aleja y a Naruto le tiemblan las piernas, no por lo cercano que estuvo ese golpe, no por el extraño acercamiento de rostros que sobrellevo con Suigetsu, no por que Sakura ahora lo abrazara con tal fuerza que le hace dudar que en realidad la ojiverde necesitara ayuda. Si no por el simple hecho de que la voz de Uchiha Sasuke… Ha sacudido su vida una vez más.

Naruto escucha apenas… El susurro leve de la voz de Sakura. Tan sutil y leve como el de una chica enamorada.

"¿_Te encuentras bien, Naruto?_"

-¿Qué haces, Minato?

Kushina desde la cocina mientras seca los platos puede ver como su esposo guarda algo dentro de un sobre y le pone la debida estampilla. Sabe de sobra que el por nada del mundo usa el correo. Para eso, después de todo existe el internet. Así que verlo tan concentrado ha logrado intrigarla.

-Solo le demuestro a nuestro hijo el gran talento que tiene.

Kushina lo mira dudosa, pero prefiere simplemente dejarlo hacer. Si es para bien de su hijo entonces está segura de que no será nada malo. Confía en Minato casi tanto como confía en Naruto.

-Por cierto… Naruto me ha pedido permiso para una fiesta.

-No lo sabía…

-¿El que?

-Que te gustaran las chicas de aspecto dulce.

Naruto solo sonríe levemente.

Por suerte no tiene que responderle a Sai, Ino a llegado en el momento preciso como para alejarlo de el lo suficiente mientras lo encamina a la pista de baile. La música es agradable y la fiesta parece animada. Pero Naruto desde su lugar con la misma bebida de hace más de media hora solo permanece arrimado en el umbral de la entrada observando a la misma pareja bailar desde hace unos minutos.

Se encuentra por demás confundido, en la mañana, durante las clases. Luego de las constantes miradas de Uchiha durante la entrevista y luego de que lo defendiera del amigo ese que tiene. Naruto se dio la vaga idea de que por los menos Uchiha lo tiene presente.

Sin embargo, hoy mismo, el mismo día en que las esperanzas de Naruto han crecido. Este mismo día Uchiha se apareció en la fiesta acompañado por una bella pelinegra de ojos claros, de aspecto dulce y delicado, aparentemente refinada y de buena familia. Toda una dama. La compañera ideal para Uchiha Sasuke. Su casi complemento. Su alma gemela tal vez. Hyuuga Hinata. Bastaba tan solo el apellido y todo el mundo afirmaba que esos dos apellidos juntos valían mucho.

-Deja de mirarlo. No va a pasar y además te ves patético.

Naruto bebe un poco de su ya caliente bebida y sonríe por su suerte. Temari tiene razón. No sabe cuanto tiempo tiene a su lado, por que no ha reparado en su presencia, pero a cambio prefiere solo seguirle el juego. No quiere preocuparla. No quiere demostrarle… Que fascinantemente, se encuentra dolido.

-El también me esta mirando.

-En tus sueños.

-No, en mis sueños… Hacemos otro tipo de cosas más interesantes que solo mirarnos.

-¡Naruto!

Se aleja con una sonrisa en el rostro, complacido con ver a su amiga refunfuñar por su culpa. Deja el vaso en cualquier parte y camina hacia el baño. Por suerte casi solitario. Mira el reflejo que le muestra el espejo, moja su cara y sacude su cabello. Peca de Narcisismo, pero… ¡Demonios que es apuesto!

-Oh… Estas aquí.

Naruto solo alcanza a girar la cabeza y observar a Sasuke entrar por la puerta, mirarlo sin interés y empezar a lavarse las manos. Dos segundos después, Naruto vuelve a mirar su propio reflejo. ¿Por qué alguien entraría solo a lavarse las manos? A menos claro… Que haya querido acercase a él discretamente. Sonríe ante lo ridícula de su idea y vuelve a lavar su rostro. Necesita acostarse con alguien o se volverá loco en menos de una semana.

-Deberíamos… Vernos más seguido.

Naruto lo ignora, supone que le ha preguntado algo irrelevante, como la hora o…

¡Un momento!

¿Qué es lo que Sasuke soy Perfecto Uchiha le acaba de preguntar?

-¿Qué has dicho?

Pero su distracción ha sido tanta, que antes de que pudiera responder, Uchiha se marchado. Ha perdido una gran oportunidad. O quizás aquella frase dicha por Uchiha ha sido tan solo una frase dicha al azar, como un comentario vago tal vez, una frase que no necesitaba respuesta alguna. Golpea el lavabo y arruga el entrecejo. Grandísimo idiota.

-¡Maldito Uchiha!

Suena 'This I promise you' de N'Sync cuando Sakura por fin encuentra a Naruto.

Y ella sabe que es el destino, que no puede haber mejor momento que ese. El rubio camina tranquilamente hacia la pista y de inmediato lo agarra por el brazo, con una dulce sonrisa que el ojiazul acepta gustoso. La invitación de baile esta hecha. Y a Sakura no le ha costado palabra alguna.

El movimiento leve, el sonido suave. El ambiente perfecto. Sakura se siente embelesada.

-Naruto… ¿Quieres saber por que desprecio tanto a Suigetsu?

-Solo si tú quieres decírmelo.- Sakura se apega más a Naruto, se siente romántica en ese preciso momento.

-Suigetsu y yo salimos. Y yo idiotamente le entregué mi virginidad. Y él… el apenas se dio cuenta fue a contárselo a medio mundo. A vanagloriarse de haber sido el primero. Por eso… Lo detesto.

-Esta bien.- Naruto la abraza, moviéndose un poco durante la lenta canción, sonando tan apacible y compresivo que logra hacerle agitar el corazón –Esta todo bien, Sakura-chan. Ahora solo olvídate de él. Que no te importe lo que digan los demás, para mi sigues siendo la misma Sakura-chan que conocí desde el principio. La bella y dulce Sakura-chan.

Sakura siente una lágrima involuntaria, y decide pegarse al pecho de Naruto, escondiendo su debilidad, aferrándose a él. Sintiéndose libre en mucho tiempo. Ignorando al igual que Naruto la constante y fija mirada oscura del compañero de Hyuuga Hinata. Encerrándose en un mundo en el que se encuentra sola con Naruto, donde no cabe nadie más. Y aquella oscura mirada también lo ha notado.

_-El también me esta mirando.-_

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que tus padres no están en casa, Naruto?

Temari continua afianzada al brazo del rubio, ambos caminando por las calles vecinas que los llevarían a sus respectivas casas, con tan solo un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo. Pero con el suficiente como para reír como idiotas cada dos minutos.

-Mmh… Eso me suena a una proposición indecorosa. ¡A que quieres cumplir tu fantasía de acostarte con alguien menor a ti, dulce, tierno y hermoso como yo!

-¡No seas idiota! Claro que no, sabes a lo que me refiero. Que te parece si vemos esa película que tanto querías ver la vez pasada.

-Me parece perfecto, pero que sea en tu casa, tus padres tampoco están.

-¿Y por que en la mía?

-Por que eres tu quien tiene el cine en casa.

-¡Esta bien!- Temari sonrió contenta –Pero apresúrate, mientras yo voy haciendo las palomitas.

Naruto asiente efusivo mientras la ve entrar a su casa, Naruto de inmediato corre hacía la suya, a dos casas de la de su amiga y abre la puerta rápidamente quitándose la camisa en el proceso de subir a su habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida e ir donde la rubia.

Todo eso perfectamente planeado hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abre.

Asustado, Naruto gira. Y cuando el perfil de Uchiha Sasuke lo recibe. Naruto inconsciente retrocede.

_Había olvidado cerrar la puerta._

-Pero… ¿Qué… rayos?

Acaso… _¿Los había seguido?_

Sasuke ingresa, algo tambaleante. Está borracho.

-Naruto…- Risa trastabillante por parte del azabache –Te odio…- Eso es lo último que recibe antes de sentir como el muchacho lo apresa entre sus brazos con una fuerza que el desconocía, su propio cuerpo se estremece y es que Uchiha le lleva una gran ventaja, por que él a diferencia de Sasuke se encuentra sin camisa –No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-¿…Que?

-Naruto… Necesito tu amor.

Entonces ocurre una vez más. En medio del olor a cigarro y alcohol. En un beso producto del licor y la ansiedad, entre el sentimiento de angustia y culpabilidad. Brusca e intensamente, Sasuke une sus labios a los suyos. Pasionalmente hablando, es perfecto. Románticamente hablando… También.

Por que no importan los ambientes externos, importa tan solo que sus corazones se han vuelto a agitar de la misma forma que la primera vez. Naruto en ese momento siente que algo va mal. Por que por primera vez está experimentando algo más que excitación. Y Naruto tiene miedo, mucho miedo de que aquello que siente sea aquello que empieza con 'A'

-¿Quieres beber Te?

Erróneamente es lo único que puede articular cuando Uchiha se ha separado levemente, sin soltar el abrazo. Pero luego de escucharlo, Sasuke se aleja, arruga el entrecejo y sacude sus brazos, molesto. Muy molesto.

-¡No me gusta el te, demonios!

-Tampoco te gusta besarme…

Sasuke levanta la mirada para ver la sonrisa burlona del rubio mientras sacude su propio cabello. Sasuke se siente tan estúpido. Se sienta en la cama y entrelaza sus manos, alejado de Naruto, Sasuke empieza a perder las fuerzas una vez más.

-Perdóname… Yo… Me siento tan confundido- Naruto se sienta a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Naruto pueda volver a tener ese aroma rodeándolo –Estoy preocupado… No se que hacer.

-Lo se.

-No, no sabes. No sabes nada.

Naruto pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Uchiha. Ha creado fuerza, lo sabe, por que Sasuke lo mira fijamente antes de volver a hablar. Naruto lo sabe. Ha creado confianza.

-Fue hace dos años, durante un campamento. Un amigo mayor que yo me reto a saltar al lago a mitad de la noche y yo estúpidamente acepte. Al final los dos saltamos y cuando estábamos a punto de vestirnos para regresar. El… me abrazo. Yo no lo quiero ni nada, pero… Ese contacto, ese simple contacto… Me hizo sentirme como nunca antes. Yo aquel día hui y lo olvide por completo. Hasta que te encontré, sin tocarte o ser tocado de esa manera por ti y siento que quiero besarte que… ¡Maldición te deseo!

Naruto lo besa en respuesta, Sasuke no lo rechaza. Naruto lo sabe, han creado un vínculo mutuo.

_Un lazo._

-¿Qué me pasa contigo, Naruto?

-Ni yo lo se. Pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti.

-Por favor… No me dejes afrontar esto solo. No me dejes…

Naruto pasa su mano por el cuello de Sasuke, tentadoramente hablando es una abierta invitación. Sutilmente hablando Naruto acaba de aceptar que tiene una oportunidad de descubrir más de una cosa junto a Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto quiere que Sasuke de el primer paso. Y lo da. Lo aprisiona contra si. Lo besa. Lo abraza.

Naruto siente la excitación bullir por su cuerpo.

Siente sus manos y las contarías moverse con avidez, siente la ropa caer, siente que su mundo va a cambiar, no sabe si para bien o para mal y en este momento no le importa. Sasuke lo impulsa, se sienta sobre él, siguen en el proceso de besarse, siguen en el proceso de provocación.

Y Naruto ya no quiere pensar, ve a lo lejos la lluvia caer.

Se ha olvidado de Temari, se ha olvidado de sus padres, se ha olvidado de la escuela.

Siente como si una música incrementara la velocidad y el volumen. Como si la intensidad llegara a su punto límite y los dientes de Sasuke mordiendo su cuello son el detonante. Comienza a descubrir una verdad dicha por Temari hace mucho tiempo. Le encanta el sexo. Pero también acaba de descubrir algo más.

El sexo le es _adictivo,_ cuando Uchiha Sasuke es su compañero.

_-En mis sueños… Hacemos otro tipo de cosas más interesantes que solo mirarnos.-_

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Me ha encantado particularmente esta ultima frase del fic, voy a ser sincera, casi había olvidado este fic, pero me basto tan solo con ver la peli una vez más para renovar mis ganas por escribir y terminar este fic. Particularmente la peli me parece muy bonita y con un buen mensaje. Aunque en este genero mi favorita sigue siendo la versión Coreana de '__**Antique**__' es realmente lo máximo. Al igual que los protagonistas, jeje._

_En fin espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios._

_Hasta el próximo capi!_


	4. A veces, Mientes

**Sé Real**

**CAPITULO 4: **A veces, mientes.

-Es… Difícil.

-No tanto.

Temari mira a su instructor justo a su lado, le habla con tanta despreocupación que por un momento piensa que en realidad lo que pasara con ella dentro del carro a Hidan no le importa. Eso hasta que sus ojos se chocan con los del mayor, y este con una sonrisa pequeña toma su mano levemente para llevarla hasta el volante.

-Solo hazlo de manera pausada y tranquila.

-Pero…

-Y verás como tu paciencia traerá frutos.

Toma su otra mano y la lleva hacia la palanca de cambios, Temari sonríe, por que por dentro lo sabe o lo sabía desde un principio. Desde a primera vez que se vieron. Hubo química.

..::..::..

Lo siente en el ambiente.

Ese aire a hogar que se respira por todas partes en esa casa, impulsa su rostro con la almohada y sonríe oculto por la misma, se siente cómodo, maravillosamente cómodo. Como nunca antes ha logrado sentirse. Se mueve despacio y estira su cuerpo.

Sasuke en ese momento recuerda que no llamo para avisar que llegaría tarde. Toma su celular y llama a su hermano, da un corto mensaje poniendo a Suigetsu como excusa y finaliza la llamada. No hay nada más que decir, no quiere decir algo más por que su vida en ese momento le parece casi perfecta.

-Por fin despierto. Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana.

La voz de Naruto logra sobresaltarlo y extrañamente a pesar de que no acostumbra a ser tan impulsivo, el verlo entrar por la puerta con apenas un pantalón por encima lograr llenarlo una vez más de ese hermoso sentimiento de impulsividad. Se levanta de la cama en menos de un segundo y antes de que el mismo segundo termine, Sasuke toma entre sus manos el rostro apacible de Naruto y lo besa.

Breve y suave. Así es el beso de esa mañana, lejano a los pasionales del día de ayer, ese beso tan distinto y tan igual al mismo tiempo. Naruto entiende que Sasuke, aunque no lo quiera admitir a logrado por fin la liberación de su alma y Naruto se siente afortunado, por que ha sido a su lado.

-¿Cuándo llegan tus padres?

-Acaban de llegar, están desayunando abajo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abren en extremo, y vuelve con los movimientos rápidos intentando buscar su pantalón, camisa o lo que sea. Intentando buscar algo que lo ayude a salir medio decente de esa casa.

-Demonios Naruto como no me avisas… Si tus padres me ven desnudo en tu habitación van a…

-Pero mamá ya te vio, incluso dice que cuando quieras bajes a ver Tom y Jerry en la sala junto a papá.

Los movimientos apresurados de Sasuke cesan y obligado por la aceleración de su propio corazón golpea en el brazo al rubio, quien para este momento ya ríe a carcajadas por culpa de su precipitación.

-Imbécil…

Sasuke se siente avergonzado, así que solo desvía la mirada.

..::..::..

-Mentir… Me protege de la gente.

Naruto lo comentó levemente. Así como si nada.

Habían salido de su casa emprendiendo un camino desconocido para ambos, en un lugar en el que no habían estado antes. Naruto piensa que es por que Sasuke todavía no se quiere alejar de su lado. Y para evitar testigos ha decidido llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie los pueda reconocer.

Pero a Naruto en ese momento poco le importa, arrastra consigo la bicicleta y Sasuke a su lado tan solo carga con la misma chaqueta que usaba el día anterior. Hace frío esa mañana. Por un momento todo parece tan irreal que el encontrarse ahí, todavía junto al azabache y que este no haya huido apenas lo vio en la mañana. Lo complace tanto.

-Te he visto sonreír- Naruto levanta la mirada, Sasuke tan solo mira hacía adelante, hablando con la misma pasividad de sus pasos –Demasiadas veces para mi gusto. Cualquiera diría que eres plenamente feliz. Pero…- Sasuke se detiene, precisamente para enfrentar sus miradas -¿Cómo puedes ser feliz negando lo que eres?

-Bueno… Yo también te he visto, todo el mundo dice que eres la perfección en persona, apuesto, atleta, inteligente y millonario. Deberías ser feliz entonces ¿No?- Sasuke lo entiende y comprende. Naruto a veces… Sinceramente logra sorprenderlo demasiado –Pero si tanto te intriga el por que niego lo que soy… ¡Contémosle a todos lo nuestro entonces!

Naruto ríe.

La mueca de Sasuke en esos momentos ha sido inigualable. Esperaba desde un principio una respuesta como esa. No lo incomoda, por que sabe ante todo lo difícil que es aceptarlo.

-Naruto yo quiero que te quede bien claro algo. Si alguien por cualquier motivo se llega a enterar o si quiera sospechar algo de esto. Lo nuestro se acaba. Inmediatamente ¿Comprendes?

Naruto sonríe de forma burlona y rueda los ojos, decidiendo continuar con su caminata.

-Entendido.

Pero Sasuke lo vuelve a sorprender por que lo agarra del brazo, lo junta a su cuerpo y lo besa, con tanta pasión que Naruto siente que el azabache lo ha deseado por mucho tiempo. Se da el lujo que muchos han deseado y lo ve abrir los ojos lentamente, a una distancia tan mínima que Naruto tan solo logra sonreír. Por que a pesar de sus propias palabras, Sasuke no se ha alejado, todavía lo abraza, aunque sus bocas ya no estén juntas.

-¿Y la chica linda con la que fuiste a la fiesta anoche?

-No es nadie, no importa.

Naruto decide creerle.

Puede ver de reojo como una mujer de unos treinta y algo se sonroja mientras lo ve tan juntos, duda que los haya visto besarse, pero contrario a lo que espera de Sasuke, el azabache al verla solo ríe levemente mientras le hace una seña para que lo siga y empiece a correr. Naruto sabe que están lejos de cualquier conocido, por eso Sasuke se siente libre de sonreír. Se sube en su bicicleta y lo sigue.

Naruto vuelve a sonreír.

…Si lo piensa, a sonreído demasiadas veces desde esa mañana, cuando amaneció junto al cuerpo desnudo de Uchiha Sasuke.

..::..::..

-¿No lo estás imaginando?

Naruto ríe abiertamente ante el inocente comentario de su amiga.

-¿Crees que te dejaría plantada por un producto de mi imaginación?

-Solo digo que tal vez Uchiha te esta gustando más de lo que imaginas y ya estas fantaseando con cosas.

-Me besó.

-¿El primero?

Naruto sonrío orgulloso.

-Él primero.- Afirmó.

-Bueno por lo menos estoy tranquila de que no hayas sido tu quien se le tiró encima.

-Pero… ¿Sabes? Fue extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Nunca había recibido un beso de ese tipo. Como… Si llevara amor en cada una de sus formas.

-¿Amor?

Temari se levanto de la cama, acostada junto a Naruto, miro al rubio de forma sería, el de ojos azules tan solo le sonrío nerviosamente con la mirada dudosa como si temiera equivocarse y al mismo tiempo temiera no hacerlo.

-…Es una posibilidad, no es como si…

-Naruto- Temari en esta ocasión fue radical –No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Uchiha no es como tu o como yo. Él tiene sobre su espalda un gran apellido. Se le nota que es demasiado prejuicioso, como si prácticamente viviera de su gran apellido y familia. Un tipo como el… Jamás tomaría enserio este tipo de relaciones.

-Temari-chan…- La sonrisa burlona y juguetona de Naruto hizo aparición mientras la abrazaba con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en su rizado cabello –No pienso casarme con él. Y tampoco es como si Uchiha fuera el amor de mi vida. No te preocupes.

-Escucha tus palabras, Naruto. Recuérdalas y hazlas realidad. Solo para no salir lastimado.

-Moh~ Tema-chan. Ya estoy bastante grandecito.

-A veces… No lo pareces, Naruto.

..::..::..

-Buenos días.

Naruto esa mañana llega reluciente al club de periodismo.

Y todos los notaron de inmediato, su gran entusiasmo, su efusividad a la hora de tipiar en una de las computadoras el nuevo artículo que le habían propuesto. Como todo un periodista de mundo, Naruto lucía tan profesional, bebiendo café a ratos mientras cada idea fluía por entre sus dedos plasmándose en la hoja a publicar.

Sakura se dio cuenta, que Naruto robo muchos suspiros esa mañana.

-Muchachos les tengo la mejor de las noticias- Iruka entra con una gran sonrisa también, ese solo hecho hizo que el animo de todos mejorara. El castaño profesor se coloca tras Naruto quien bebía un poco de café, posa las manos sobre los hombros del rubio estudiante y amplia su sonrisa con un ligero tinte de orgullo en sus facciones –Uno de sus compañeros acaba de recibir uno de los más grandes reconocimientos en cuanto a redacción se refiere.

Naruto levanta la mirada, es imposible. El había desistido de mandar su artículo. Por nada del mundo…

…Podía tratarse de él.

-Naruto y su magnifico artículo 'Generación del milenio' han ganado el primer lugar en el concurso de Escritura Nacional. Recibirá una beca para una de las mejores Universidades del país, un cheque y por supuesto un premio en reconocimiento, el día de despedida de fin de año. Naruto tu artículo es muy bueno ¿Por qué nunca me lo enseñaste?

Las facciones de Naruto cambian.

Deja la taza sobre el escritorio, frunce el entrecejo y susurrando un 'Yo no envíe nada' sale del lugar que ocupaba el club de periodismo, apretando sus puños y suponiendo con rabia que su padre había hurgado entre sus cosas para encontrar el artículo que el había desechado.

Para Naruto ese artículo eran patrañas, mentiras mal disfrazadas.

No era el, no se sentía el mismo cuando había escrito el artículo.

Esas palabras en ese papel lo avergonzaban. Por que en ese momento no estaba siendo el mismo, por que en ese momento. Naruto quería y tenía el deseo de ser quien no era. Aquello era un monumento a las mentiras, a lo genial que es ser perfecto, tener planes, casarse y tener hijos. A una familia integra y feliz. Naruto no quería nada de eso. Naruto no quería a una mujer como compañera.

_Ese artículo no era el. Por eso no merecía ese premio._

..::..::..

-Genial entrenamiento, Uchiha. Definitivamente eres el mejor.

Sasuke asiente algo indiferente a los halagos mientras camina por el patio escolar, con la mochila a su espalda y el cabello algo húmedo debido a la ducha que acababa de darse. Entonces descubre a Naruto caminando sin rumbo fijo pero hacía el. Aparentemente no lo ha visto y Sasuke decide aprovechar aquello para pasarse de largo también.

-Sasuke.

Detiene sus pasos en cuanto la voz de Naruto lo alcanza, gira levemente, sin expresión. Absorto en su mundo donde Naruto aparentemente no tiene cabida. Sus palabras son frías, frías pero precisas.

-Naruto no creo conveniente que nos hablemos durante clases.

-Púdrete entonces, Uchiha.

Ve en aquel rostro usualmente relajado, una muestra clara de enojo. Sasuke descubre, que Naruto a veces puede dar miedo también.

-Sin embargo…- Duda mucho sobre sus siguientes palabras, pero consiente de que en verdad necesita verlo, verlo de verdad, Sasuke aprieta sus puños antes de hablar, agarrando fuerza y esperando que aquello baste para aplacar el resentimiento en el rubio –Me gustaría verte mañana sábado.

Naruto quien ya se había girado, vuelve solo para mirarlo. Serio, arrebatadoramente frío, como nunca antes.

-No puedo, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Y así sin más, Naruto vuelve a girarse, con el paso firme y con una Haruno Sakura a su lado, la chica aparentemente le había seguido los pasos y ahora lo mira preocupada. Sasuke supone que ella sabe el por que de ese extraño comportamiento en el ojiazul.

Sasuke prefiere no especular. Por que odia saber que el no puede tomar con esa libertad a Naruto del brazo, no puede acercarse a el de esa forma. Esa intrusa pelirosa… Es detestable.

..::..::..

-Solo no quiero hablar de eso, Sakura-chan.

-Pero es magnifico lo del premio. No debería molestarte tanto.

-Eso… No demuestra quien soy yo. No me gusta… Solo no quería mandarlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo llego hasta los jueces?

-Fue mi padre.

Sakura escucha en ese tono de voz una gran rabia, así que por el bien de los dos prefiere mantener el tema donde se quedó. Estira la mochila de Naruto hacía el rubio y él le sonríe en agradecimiento por preocuparse por sus cosas. Sakura no hace más que devolverle la sonrisa y continuar camino a casa.

-Déjame llevar tu mochila, Sakura-chan.

-No es necesario yo…

-Tu corriste hasta acá con mi mochila, déjame ser yo quien sea amable, por favor.

Naruto puede ver en aquellos ojos verdes una pequeña luz, que espera no sea lo que imagina. Sacude sus pensamientos y prefiere pensar que no es así. Ajusta la maleta a su espalda mientras en su mano derecha lleva la de Sakura. El camino hasta la casa de la ojiverde no resulta tan largo, el camino es silencio pero cómodo y Naruto silenciosamente le agradece a Sakura por su compañía.

-Naruto… Esa chica con la que andas todo el tiempo, ella… ¿Te gusta?

Naruto la ve por un segundo, antes de reír abiertamente.

-¿Temari?- Sakura solo alcanza a asentir –Por supuesto que no, ella es tan solo una gran amiga. Casi una hermana mayor. Sería incapaz de verla de otra forma y viceversa.

-Ya veo…- Sakura fija la mirada en el suelo y Naruto empieza de verdad a temer lo peor -¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho bailar contigo en la fiesta.

-Si… A mi también.

Naruto lo siente, la incomodidad está llegando.

-Bien, esta es mi casa- Sakura toma su maleta de manos de Naruto y el rubio tan solo asiente, con el cuerpo un tanto rígido debido a la tensión que siente en esos momentos. Sakura lo besa en la mejilla a modo de despida y Naruto supone que eso es todo, pero apenas Sakura vuelve a acercarse, dudosa primero y luego muy segura de sus acciones, Naruto ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

Los labios de Sakura ya se encuentran sobre los suyos.

Es un beso… Tan distinto a los otros, sencillo, ligero y sin la tensión de ser descubiertos. A pesar de que sabe que hay un par de miradas sobre ellos. Naruto no siente esa presión propia cuando se besa con alguien, no siente la adrenalina de la excitación por ser descubiertos. Naruto no siente nada.

_En realidad… Se siente vacío._

De repente Sakura se aleja, por suerte ella no se da cuenta de que Naruto no ha cerrado los ojos en ningún momento. El rubio se da cuenta por que ella lo despide finalmente con una radiante sonrisa en aquellos rosados labios mientras ingresa a su casa, no sin antes girar a verlo siquiera unas tres veces antes.

La puerta de la casa de Sakura se cierra. Naruto percibe el ambiente pesado. E inmóvil todavía sin saber que hacer. Decide empezar a encaminarse hacía su casa. Sakura el día de hoy, lo ha desubicado por completo.

Ha tenido su primero beso… _Con una chica._

..::..::..-+

Esa mañana es la boda de uno de sus primos.

Naruto luce elegante, a su lado, de su brazo, permanece Temari.

Radiante y bella, emocionada con la idea de asistir a una boda tan elegante. Se lo había dicho 'En el aire se respira amor' Ella estaba tan ilusionada. Que Naruto odia la idea de hacerla presenciar esto. Pero no ha podido, no ha podido controlarse, no ha podido evitar reprocharle a su padre su atrevimiento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¡Es tu talento, Naruto! Quería demostrarte que tan bueno eres. Que tienes un futuro, que no debes abandonar.

-¡¿Y quien te dijo que abandonaría? ¡¿Quién te dijo que dejaría de escribir? ¡No tenías por que meterte!

Minato levanta la mano. Naruto solo levanta rebelde el rostro.

Kushina desde su lugar toma el brazo de su esposo apaciblemente, de manera disimulada, aprovechando que se encontraban lejos de los demás invitados. Donde nadie más los podía escuchar o si quiera suponer que discutían.

-Yo solo hice lo que creía mejor para ti. Es un buen artículo. Casi excelente diría yo. No en vano ganaste el primer lugar.

-Para mi era solo basura…- Las palabras que arrastró Naruto dolieron, el mismo lo sabe pero en estos momentos poco le importa –No tenías ningún derecho. ¡¿Qué sabes de mi vida para entrometerte?

Aquello fue lo último.

Naruto se empieza alejar con paso apresurado y Temari luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte de Kushina lo sigue. Luego de un rato cuando por fin el rubio se detiene, Temari no duda en agarrarlo del brazo, hacerlo girar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No quería Temari-chan, no quería. Ese día escribí estupideces en las que no creo. Solo por que me sentí rechazado. El chico que ahí habla de una familia feliz, de casarse con el amor de su vida, de tener hijos y una bella esposa, de ser un ejemplo de persona como meta que debe ser de todo adolescente. Ese no soy yo.

-No, quizá no. Pero son tus palabras. Son el orden, la lógica, la pasión buena o mala con la que escribiste la que te hizo ganar. Fue tu esencia. No lo que querías transmitir. No creo que alguien hubiera estado lo suficientemente capacitado como para ganar, no tanto como lo estás tú.

-Oh… Naruto-kun. Mírate nada más. Que apuesto te has puesto.- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de uno de sus odiosos primos mayores. Interrumpiendo por su puesto las bellas palabras de su amiga.

-Y muy bien acompañado déjame decirte.

-Así es, no te veíamos desde la última fiesta de Tsunade. Hace mucho tiempo.

-No creo que haya sido el suficiente.

Descortés, como nunca antes, Naruto solo toma de la mano a Temari y se encamina junto a la rubia mayor muy lejos de ahí, a pesar de la mala cara de sus primos, a pesar de que sabía que el chisme se correría rápido y que muy pronto Kushina lo estaría regañando una vez más.

-Naruto… Creo que deberías calmarte un poco.

-No quiero.- El rubio continua jalando a la muchacha como si huyendo quisiera aplacar todo el cumulo de emociones en su interior –Estoy cansado de todo. Yo solo quiero volver a lo básico, a lo sencillo. Sin complicaciones, sin hipocresías. No quiero nada de esto.

-Nadie quiere regresar a lo básico.

-Yo si- Naruto se detiene, Temari también espera alguna reacción de su parte y cuando Naruto se gira con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella ya se teme lo peor –Desmáyate.

-¿…Qué?

-Finge que te desmayas, por favor Temari-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver a Sasuke, lo necesito, por favor. Necesito des estresarme.

-Más bien necesitas del sexo para des estresarte- Temari arregla su cabello –Naruto no puedes buscar sexo cada vez que quieras des estresarte.

-Pero es lo único verdaderamente efectivo. Por lo menos para mí.

-No lo haré.

-Temari~

-Que no, Naruto.

-Por favor~

-Te odio.

Naruto apresa sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillando en forma de suplica.

-Ódiame, Ámame, Detéstame, pero por favor… Desmáyate.

Temari rueda los ojos. Odia que Naruto logre ser tan lindo cuando se lo propone. Dos segundos después una supuestamente inconsciente Temari cae lentamente al suelo en los precisos brazos de Uzumaki.

-Oh… No… ¿Temari? ¿Temari? ¡Te has desmayado!

La rubia Sabaku en ese preciso momento solo quiere matar al rubio ojiazul que tiene por amigo. Peor actor no puede ser. Y eso que sabe que Naruto está poniendo su esfuerzo en fingir por que después de todo su desmayo, es lo que le va a brindar la salida de ahí.

..::..::..-+

Naruto esperó exactamente cinco minutos.

Luego de eso, Sasuke hizo su acto de aparición como si nada, con una chaqueta en las manos y corriendo levemente hacía él. Naruto pudo suponer por el cabello húmedo de Uchiha que acababa de ducharse.

Cuando los brazos de Sasuke instintivamente lo atraparon, uniendo sus cuerpos y sorpresivamente robándole un beso. Naruto pensó que de vez en cuando Sasuke resultaba extrañamente agradable.

-¿Para donde vamos?

Naruto sonrió.

-Conozco un lugar.

..::..::..

Era quizá el olor a peligro.

O el simple hecho de que se encontraban casi oscuras envueltos por las hojas de aquellos árboles en medio del bosque. Tal vez Sasuke no lo recordaba pero había sido en ese bosque tras el parque, la primera vez que se habían hablado.

Recorriendo el cuerpo contrario y dejándose llevar por las manos de Sasuke, Naruto encontró la paz y relajación que tanta falta le estaba haciendo. Pudo suponer que Sasuke había olvidado lo de la tarde y su manera tan reacia de tratarlo puesto que le había hablado como si nada, sin reproches ni reclamos.

Eso, era quizá lo mejor de este tipo de relaciones.

Una vez la euforia de la pasión hubiera terminado y el cansancio se hubiera apoderado de ambos, Naruto cayó en cuenta que se encontraban ambos recostados en un árbol, Sasuke pasando una mano sobre sus hombros y aunque en otra situación la cercanía más de almas que de cuerpo lo hubiera aterrado. Naruto lo dejo ser. Solo por hoy.

Sasuke fue el primero en interrumpir el cómodo silencio, con los ojos cerrados y sin mostrar expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Oí que te ganaste una beca a una de las mejores Universidades.

Naruto se removió incómodo.

-…Si, es verdad- Y decidió cambiar de tema -¿Y tú? ¿A que Universidad irás?

-A la mejor- Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó ante lo dicho, sin embargo Naruto de inmediato expresó su amplia sonrisa –Pero no en Japón, papá tiene pensado mandarme a Suiza o algo así.

La expresión de Naruto vaciló, inseguro todavía en demostrar o no decepción.

-Ya veo… Supongo entonces que después de la graduación ya no nos veremos.

-Tal vez…- Sasuke dudó, inseguro de sus siguientes palabras -…No es seguro, pero quizá podría venir a visitarte cada cierto tiempo, en plan de vacaciones posiblemente.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera más descarada.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué piensas que necesito de falsas promesas?

-¿Acaso después de la graduación y ya no podremos divertirnos?

-Entonces tendrás tu que ir a visitarme- Naruto pudo con facilidad notar la sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke en especial por que tomo su barbilla y lo acercó a él.

-Esa bien, por mi no hay problema. Después de todo si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

Las luces alumbrando repentinamente el lugar los sorprendió.

Instintivamente Naruto se levantó y Sasuke lo imitó eso no le estaba gustando para nada. No era para nadie un secreto lo que pasaba en ese bosque de vez cuando. Así que la presencia de policías de vez en cuando era un riesgo constante. Sin embargo hasta el día de hoy Naruto jamás los había tenido tan de cerca.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Entonces Naruto lo confirmó se trataba de la policía, Sasuke le hizo un pequeño gesto preguntándole que hacer, Naruto solo respiró hondamente antes de buscar una rápida solución -¡Responda!

-Tu a la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda. No mires hacía atrás ¿De acuerdo?

-Naruto llámame cuando llegues a tu casa.

Sasuke solo lo atrajo en un corto beso y de inmediato cada uno empezó a correr. Naruto sentía la adrenalina por sus venas, sin embargo en este momento en lo único que podía pensar era en el hecho de que aquellos hombres lo atraparan.

Por un momento se sintió seguro cuando perdió de vista la luz de la linterna de aquellos hombres y esperó por que Sasuke corriera con la misma suerte. Sin embargo en cuanto estaba por saltar la borda que se interponía entre el bosque y el parque. Un hombre apareció de la nada agarrándolo por el brazo.

-¡Deténgase ahí mismo, es la policía!

Y Naruto sintió en menos de un segundo su mundo derrumbarse.

…Minato de seguro, le diría de todo.

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

_No me odien! He demorado demasiado, lo sé y disculpen pero es que la verdad he andado demasiado entretenida con otro Fandom (uno para DBSK) y la verdad es que me ha absorbido toda la inspiración._

_Espero que este capi les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, intentare actualizar mas por acá. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, como siempre es un placer poder compartir con ustedes mis ideas vagas y rebuscadas, aunque este fic sea una adaptación, pero se entiende que le pongo mi esfuerzo ¿Verdad?_

_Un saludo a todos y cuídense mucho._

_Nesly_


	5. Cuando la realidad golpea en la cara

**Sé Real**

**Capitulo 5: **Cuando la realidad, golpea en la cara.

—Sabemos que es su hijo, señores Namikaze.— Naruto escuchaba las voces, como si fueran lejanas y no lo involucraran, casi del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando lo regañaban y él sentía que no estaba en edad para ser regañado. Aunque en esta ocasión fuera peor. Cien veces peor. –Por lo mismo no creemos que haya estado haciendo algo malo. Pero no debería andar por ese lugar a estas horas, es peligroso.

El cabello largo de Kushina era lo único que podía ver desde el salón de su hogar, ese cabello sedoso que su madre recogía de esa manera particular, mientras la espalda de Minato apenas era visible. Naruto ya no veía a los policías. Y rogaba internamente por que se fueran de una vez por todas.

—Si, sentimos mucho el mal rato oficial. No volverá a pasar.

Podía escuchar también la voz acongojada de su madre. Seguramente palpando de vergüenza por la escena que estaba viviendo. Pero Naruto sabía en el fondo, que más que vergüenza era miedo. Desconcierto por no saber lo que él hacía. Pero Naruto no abriría la boca, no todavía.

—De acuerdo, solo hablen con su hijo. Por el momento todo esto quedará bajo una sana advertencia.

—Muchas gracias, oficial.

Esta vez fue la voz de su padre rígida. Y evidentemente seria, lo suficiente como para hacer erizar su piel entera. Y su corazón late apresurado cuando escucha la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Casi hasta puede imaginar a su padre apoyando la cabeza en la puerta y a Kushina colocando una mano sobre el hombro de él. En un silencio mortal para Naruto.

—¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!— Minato aparece, con su ceño fruncido y las manos en alto, con sus pasos apresurados, ubicándolo directamente y Naruto solo se hunde un poco más en el mueble.

—Minato, basta. Por favor…

—¿Basta? ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo que acaba de pasar?— Esos ojos azules de Minato enfocan a su esposa, con incredulidad mientras ella solo suspira. Está tan cansada. —¡La policía estuvo aquí!

—Lo sé. Pero ¿en serio crees que gritarle va a hacer que nos diga lo que estuvo haciendo?

De repente la lógica de Kushina parece abrumadora, Naruto permanece callado, con la cabeza baja. Pensando en si Sasuke habrá llegado sano a salvo a su casa. ¡¿Qué diablos sucede con él?! Está metido en lío tremendo y en lo único que puede pensar es en él. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Es lo único que grita su mente y se siente acorralado. Como si el aire no terminara de llegar a sus pulmones y solo quisiera echarse a llorar.

_No puede estar enamorándose._

_No de alguien como él. No en medio de esa displicente relación._

—¡Solo míralo!— Vuelve a la realidad con el grito de Minato y su mano que lo señala. —¡Ni siquiera nos presta atención! ¡No le importa en lo más mínimo lo que ha sucedido! Todo parece darle igual.— La voz de su padre en algún momento se llena de decepción. Esos ojos claros lo miran fijamente como si pudiera leer su mente, o al menos lo pretendiera. —…Ya no te reconozco, Naruto. Y siento que estoy perdiendo a mi único hijo.

Naruto intenta hablar cuando ve a su padre subir las escaleras todavía molesto. Con esa mirada que parecían agujas sobre su pecho. Ellos no pueden saberlo. No todavía. Pero Kushina se había quedado un rato más. Con esa mirada severa y los brazos cruzados.

—Cuando vayas a dormir, apaga todas las luces.

Ella no dice más y eso basta para que cuando la mujer empieza también a subir las escaleras, Naruto se encoja en su lugar y tape su rostro. Su madre es una mujer vivaz y de sonrisa deslumbrante. Esperaba que le gritara, lo castigara. Al menos le dijera algo. Pero Naruto parece haber ido más allá del límite cuando su madre solo lo ha mirado de esa forma y ha dejado en claro lo dolida que se siente.

Naruto sospecha que si Kushina hubiera empezado a gritarle y regañarlo. Hubiera terminado llorando. Y Naruto no lo hubiera soportado, no hubiera soportado las lágrimas de ella. Así como no soporta el tono de su padre y su mirada llena de reproche.

—Lo siento…

Susurra en un momento en el que se sabe solo.

Sabe que no lo escuchan y que justo ahora, no sirve de nada.

…

...

…

…

—¡Naruto!

Temprano en la mañana, de ese día lunes que de pronto le parece tan pesado. Uzumaki la escucha. Su voz repleta de vida, sus ojos verdes radiantes. Su cabello cuidadosamente recogido, las binchas que adornan sus hebras. Sakura es tan hermosa que place contemplarla por horas. Lástima que Naruto ya no esté a tiempo de enamorarse de ella.

Pero ella está ahí, sonriente y cargada de entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?— Y lo nota desde que ella lo mira a los ojos. La manera en que muerde su labio inferior, la forma en que pasa su delicada mano por su brazo. Naruto recuerda el beso y sabe que es tiempo de hablar con ella. —¿Naruto está todo bien?

—No, Sakura.— La toma suavemente por el brazo. Encaminándola hacia uno de los asientos justo antes de entrar al instituto. –Tenemos que hablar.

—Oh, no…— El gesto de Sakura ha cambiado por completo. Ahora es triste, desolado. –Es por el beso del otro día, ¿cierto?— Sakura baja la mirada. –No debí hacerlo. Soy una tonta… Todos dicen que sales con alguien.

Naruto se pregunta ¿desde cuando está ese rumor?

Y se preocupa. Sasuke dijo que nadie podía enterarse.

¡Demonios! Es lamentable. ¿Desde cuando le preocupa tanto lo que Sasuke pueda hacer o pensar?

En serio es lamentable.

—Creo que en verdad cometí un gran error.— Sakura mira a su alrededor lo lejos que están de los demás. A un lado de la entrada del instituto. En una de las bancas más lejanas. –No debí besarte. Yo sospechaba que salías con alguien y aún así me arriesgue…

—No es eso, Sakura.— Justo en ese momento Naruto toma sus manos y ella piensa que sus manos juntas se ven realmente bien así. Aunque Uzumaki no parece pensar igual. –Yo no soy el tipo indicado para ti.

—No me eches el típico discursito de 'no eres tú, soy yo'— Sakura se sacude molesta, con el ceño fruncido. –Eso ya está bastante gastado y ni tú ni yo somos tan tontos como para pensar que lo necesito.

Sakura es fuerte, ya no es una niña ni una adolescente.

Para los ojos de Naruto. Sakura es una mujer, inteligente y razonable. Aunque el mundo aún no la vea de esa forma. Y por eso no quiere lastimarla.

—Sakura… De verdad me gustaría quererte.

—Pero ya quieres a otra persona, ¿qué más da?— Ella levanta sus hombros, levemente agachada. Seguramente avergonzada con todo lo que acaba de suceder mientras pasa las manos por su rostro. –Déjame sola por favor.

Naruto se levanta. Sabe que necesita estar a solas. Arregla su maleta y piensa en esa sonrisa que hace unos minutos le regalaba y que era incluso hasta envidiable. Que el egoístamente le ha robado.

—Sakura, yo de verdad te aprecio.

—Lo sé, Naruto.— Suspira la muchacha. –Lo sé.

Y por el momento no hay nada más que decir. Procura irse lo más pronto que puede pero sin que parezca que está huyendo. Por que no quiere que las cosas entre ellos cambien demasiado. La aprecia y la quiere en su vida. Pero sus pensamientos vuelan, desaparecen. Cuando las manos grandes y masculinas de Sasuke rodean su cintura y lo jalan a algún lado del instituto.

—Quise llamarte.— Los labios de Sasuke se posan sobre su cuello y Naruto recuerda el mal sabor de boca que le dejó el fin de semana tenso con sus padres. –Pero temía que tus padres sospecharan algo o que estuvieras castigado.

—Pudiste enviarme un mensaje.

—Estuve un poco ocupado.— Sasuke afianza el abrazo. Como si balanceara su cuerpo a mismo tiempo. –Papá quería que lo ayudara con unas cosas de su trabajo.

¿Tan poco importante es él que ni le importó saber si lo había agarrado la policía?

Naruto divagaba entre las condiciones de esa extraña relación y la actitud aún más extraña y complaciente por parte de Uchiha al abrazarlo y besar su cuello de esa manera.

—La policía me agarró.

Sasuke por fin reacciona y gira su cuerpo, ambos frente a frente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te llevaron a una comisaria?

—No.— Naruto prefiere soltarse. –Me dejaron en mi casa, solo con una advertencia.

—Eso es bueno.— Sasuke vuelve a acercarse y Naruto esta vez está seguro de que algo definitivamente está mal. –Fuguémonos de clase.

—¿Sasuke, qué te sucede?

—Nada.— Miente Sasuke con su mirada profunda y esa colonia suya que Naruto ya reconoce así sea a metros de distancia. —¿No puedo querer recompensarte por lo de ese día?

—¿No es muy tarde para eso? Sucedió el sábado. Y hoy ya es lunes.

Naruto no quiere mostrarse así de frío y displicente, pero sabe como manejar su corazón, como atajarlo para no herirlo. Ni que salga lastimado en el camino. Y Uchiha Sasuke es fácilmente un destructor en proceso.

—Naruto…

—Tengo que entrar a clases, Sasuke.— Él lo mira, como si no hubiera esperado una negación de su parte. –Nos vemos luego.

Y avanza entre los pasillos y los estudiantes. Pensando en Sasuke, en que pudo haber llamado el domingo. En que se pudo haber preocupado y no lo hizo. Piensa también en sus padres. En Sakura y en que no ha sabido nada de Temari en lo que va del día, ni siquiera ha tenido ánimos para hablar con ella.

La extraña…

Y el día apenas está comenzando.

…

…

…

…

Temari siempre había buscado el amor con fervor.

Quería vivir de la fantasía, de esa que tan fácilmente se le escapaba de las manos y parecía no querer hacer mella en su vida, como si fuera tan solo una torpe ilusión. Pero esta vez está segura de haberlo encontrado. Ese hombre que puede cambiar su vida, y le puede entregar una historia de amor.

Su instructor de manejo, con su voz amable y sonrisa encantadora.

Él la mira diferente, le habla cerca del oído. La besa con amor.

¡Es amor! No puede tratarse de otra cosa.

Por eso hoy está ahí, frente aquella puerta del departamento, ha tocado el timbre y ahora espera. Tiembla de nervios y no se ha atrevido a hablarle a Naruto sobre este pequeño romance que la está haciendo tan inmensamente feliz.

—Temari.— Sonríe él, con su camisa cuidadosamente arreglada, abriendo la puerta del lugar que parece tan impersonal para su gusto. –Pasa, por favor.

—Con permiso…

Entra con pasos pequeños y se siente tan menuda. Tan frágil como nunca antes. Pero es el amor, el amor que obnubila sus sentidos y la hace entregarse sin medida. Esa primera vez que no le pertenecerá a nadie más que a él. El hombre que tanto la ama y de quien ella se ha enamorado.

Hay dos copas con vino sobre la mesa. Siente un frío terrible en el estómago y los nervios aumentan. Es él, no hay otro. Solo él y sus sentidos de amor que apuntan en una sola dirección. Hidan es ese hombre. El hombre que acaparado sus sueños, y no la deja dormir tranquila.

No hay vuelta atrás, ha llegado hasta ahí y retractarse sería infantil y molesto.

Y ella no quiere dejar esa imagen en el hombre al que más admira.

…

…

…

…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Una vez más, fue la voz de Sakura quien lo hizo despertar. Levantó la mirada por encima del monitor de la computadora y trató de no mostrarse tan sorprendido como en verdad estaba. Los dedos sobre el teclado se movieron inquietos nerviosos de que Sakura, curiosa como ella sola, le diera por ver lo que hacía.

Pero Haruno solo cerró la puerta tras de ella y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo todavía.

Esperando su respuesta.

—Eh… Pues la verdad me la he pasado toda la mañana aquí.— Admitió avergonzado. Mordiendo su labio inferior, escuchando el suspiro cansado de Sakura. —¿Ya es hora del receso?

—Si.— Ella se movió un poco apenas, sentándose frente a él en el escritorio. –Ino parece muy emocionada con Sai y yo… Pues, ya sabes. No estoy de ánimo para esas cosas.

Naruto asiente, Sakura luce un poco seria, incluso incómoda. Y es normal. No pueden de pronto pretender que él no la ha rechazado y a ella no le ha dolido. Pero Sakura parece empeñosa en rescatar un poco de esa amistad y vuelve a suspirar, jugando con un borrador que ha encontrado sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada.—

Cierra rápidamente la ventana en la computadora. Muerde su labio inferior y Sakura lo mira divertida. —¿Te pasaste toda la mañana haciendo nada?

—Bueno, quizá escribí un poco.

Sakura sonríe. —¿Otro gran artículo merecedor de una beca?

Se mueve incómodo sobre su asiento. Ese artículo es pura mentira, pura bazofia que no guarda nada verdadero. Solo lo protege del mundo cruel que hay fuera. De ese mundo que Sasuke tanto valora. De ese cúmulo de mentiras e improperios.

—Exageras…

Hace clic varias veces, tan velozmente que incluso se sorprende. Logra colar el artículo por el que ha perdido clases toda la mañana en el grupo para publicar y suspira relajado cuando ve a Sakura entretenida con su celular. Sin percatarse de lo que él hace.

—Naruto…

—¡Te lo digo en serio, era Sasuke!

La voz de Ino interrumpe abruptamente a Sakura, justo en ese instante la muchacha de ojos verdes piensa que es lo mejor. Viene acompañada de Sai. Enfrascados en una tonta conversación sin sentido, que ha logrado llamar la atención de Naruto, y ella lo nota.

—¿Con Hyuuga Hinata? ¿Estás segura Ino?

La rubia asiente fervientemente mientras Sai se muestra todavía incrédulo. Naruto muerde su labio y baja la mirada, luchando por no preguntar por eso que involucra una vez más a Sasuke y la adorable Hinata.

—Estuvieron bailando juntos en la fiesta pasada. No se por qué te sorprende tanto.

—Por que Sasuke no es de los chicos que repite.

Ino parece analizar la lógica de su novia y terminar por parecer escéptica. Moviendo un poco sus labios, sentándose junto a Sakura ya que Sai ha jalado una silla para estar con Naruto.

—Aún así yo los vi.

—¿Qué viste?

Sakura lo salva, parece curiosa mientras mira a su amiga, de la que contradictoriamente llegó al club de periodismo por huir de ella.

—Pues ayer en la noche fui con mi familia a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso. Hinata y Sasuke estaban ahí.

—Debió haber gastado mucho dinero en eso.

Rió Sai mientras miraba la pantalla y trataba de observar lo que Naruto hacía, pero solo parecía mirar ajeno las páginas que tenía abiertas.

—¿Qué haces?— Susurró muy bajo, cerca del oído de su amigo. Pero Naruto solo negó.

—Nada importante, solo paso el tiempo.

—¿Estaban en una cita?

—Es lo más probable.— Las chicas parecían seguir con su conversación. A Naruto se le revolvía el estómago. –Sus familias son de dinero. Seguramente han de querer que sus hijos se junten.

Cuando Naruto se levanta de su asiento, respirando hondo y con la mirada fija en la puerta, los otros tres muchachos solo pueden observarlo sorprendidos. –Creo que iré por algo de comer. Nos vemos en clase.— Y sale con su paso firme, cerrando la puerta casi como si estuviera molesto.

—Naruto ha estado muy extraño últimamente.— Comenta Ino, apoyada sobre el hombro de Sakura quien únicamente baja un poco la mirada.

—Últimamente no hemos hablado.— Sai parece preocupado. –No sé que pasa por esa loca cabeza suya.

Sakura no sabe muchas cosas, pero al menos está segura que lo que menos pasa por esa cabeza de Naruto son ella y sus sentimientos hacía él.

…

...

…

…

Lo divisa a lo lejos, entre sus amigos cuando todavía faltan unos minutos para que el receso termine, Suigetsu es el primero en identificarlo. Puede ver su sonrisa burlona mientras habla algo que Naruto no escucha ni mucho menos entiende, pero en definitiva no es bueno cuando lo señala con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa se ensancha.

Sasuke gira hacía él con un desinterés tremendo.

Con el mismo de siempre, "_no te engañes Naruto"_ se dice mentalmente "_Él siempre ha sido ha sido, no te vengas a dar de mártir, golpes en el pecho" _Así que de pronto no sabe que hace ahí. Sabe por que está molesto, pero no le ve sentido a reclamarle a Sasuke algo que debió tener claro desde un inicio.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke suena déspota. Absolutamente frío, como si no se hubieran tratado más allá de lo necesario e incluso lo despreciara. "_Idiota, idiota Naruto_" vuelve a reprocharse "_¿Es que nunca aprendes?"_

—Necesito hablar contigo, Uchiha.

—Uhh~ el blandengue Naruto parece estar enojado.— Se mofa Suigetsu. De repente Juugo no parece con ánimos de seguirle el juego. –Ten cuidado Uchiha.— Recalca burlón. –O esas manitos delicadas te pueden golpear.

Cuando finalmente están solos, Sasuke se levanta, mirando de un lado a otro.

Hablando en susurros, como siempre, cuando se trata del instituto.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios haces Naruto?

—¿Qué hacías con Hinata ayer en la noche?— Va directo, para que el golpe duela menos. Y lo confirma cuando Sasuke lo observa con una sorpresa mal disimulada. –No sé de que hablas.

—Te vieron con ella, demonios.

—¿Ahora andas en chismes? ¿Preguntando por lo que hago? ¿Con quien salgo?

Sasuke parece molesto y Naruto solo tiene ganas de ahorcarlo.

De romperle la cara a golpes. Ese descaro tremendo que Naruto solo quiere apalear a como de lugar.

—No ando preguntando nada.— Habla entre dientes, no intenta lucir amenazante, pero sabe, por el rostro de Sasuke que se muestra absolutamente molesto. –Que seas el chisme del instituto entero no es mi culpa. ¿Cuántas veces no saldrás con ella para que todo el mundo solo hable de eso? ¿Por eso no fuiste capaz de tomarte el tiempo para preocuparte un segundo en saber si me había agarrado o no la policía? ¡¿Por estarte tirando a la mosquita muerta esa?!

Sasuke agarra bruscamente su brazo, y Naruto piensa que va a golpearlo en cualquier instante cuando nota las miradas curiosas de los otros estudiantes.

—Te estás excediendo Naruto.

Esta vez Naruto sonríe, con el timbre sonando a lo lejos, haciendo que los demás recuerden que tienen clases a las que asistir. Por eso Naruto se suelta, con su semblante molesto y desmejorado por el caos en el que se ha convertido su familia ese fin de semana. Y Sasuke ni siquiera se ha preocupado en averiguar por qué está tan decaído.

—¿Sabes qué, Uchiha?— Masculla como si quisiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Enviándole una de esas miradas repletas de odio que casi nunca había logrado exteriorizar. —…Púdrete.

Luego de eso Naruto se mezcla entre los estudiantes que buscan apresurados sus salones de clases. Camina y no le importa que los ojos le ardan y el pecho le duela como si quisiera dejar de hacer latir a ese idiota músculo que solo le ha causado problemas. Más tarde Naruto descansa, en la clase de Biología duerme un poco. En un lugar lejano en sus sueños donde su mundo no sea un asco y Sasuke no sea ese mundo.

…

…

…

…

Dicen que cuando una madre rebusca entre tus cosas, es por que está muy preocupada.

Kushina odia violar la privacidad de su hijo pero sabe que no le queda otro remedio, está perdiendo a su hijo, por que no habla con ella, hace cosas a escondidas y no puede más con esa angustia. Con ese sentimiento de pérdida que puede avocar en algo realmente malo.

Por eso, mientras la culpa golpea con fuerza en su consciencia y finge que arregla el cuarto de Naruto trata de hallar algún indicio, una prueba, por más minúscula que esta sea. Pero no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Naruto en medio de su desorden parece no esconder nada, y solo termina agotada.

Finalmente cuando decide salir de esa habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a ese niño que corría por todos lados jugando a que era el héroe de alguna ciudad con nombre extraño, Kushina suspira y mira por una última vez la recamara. Antes de que sus ojos curiosos den con el tacho de basura y lo colorido que se encuentra. Casi por instinto decide acercarse.

Sabe que está traspasando la línea, pero Naruto lo ha hecho antes y saca las fotografías que apenas están rotas a la mitad o en cuatro partes y no es difícil darse cuenta que todas las fotografías enfocan a un muchacho de cabello oscuro y piel blanca.

Kushina muerde su labio.

¿Qué más puede hacer?

En su mente revolotean pensamientos que no se atreven a ser confirmados; Su mirada entonces se desliza solitaria hacia ese collage de fotos que Naruto hubiera hecho hace algún tiempo sobre futbolistas. Aprieta las fotos con fuerza y suspira, cerrando los ojos. Pensando en que uno puede ser muy liberal, cuando esa libertad no ha tocado a su puerta.

…

…

…

…

Para la hora de la salida Naruto solo piensa en encerrarse en su cuarto y no pensar en nada más. Ni Sasuke, ni artículos para el diario, ni Sakura, ni sus padres. Solo quiere echarse a dormir y fingir que nada le afecta, que es inmune al daño y las emociones.

Sai ha tratado de hablar con él durante todo el día. Naruto aún no se siente preparado y no quiere agregar un problema más a su ya de por si nefasta adolescencia. Camina casi sin percatarse de los carros, mucho menos cuando ese auto negro se ha estacionado bulliciosamente junto a él y ahora Sasuke baja del asiento del conductor, con su ceño fruncido y todavía molesto al parecer.

—Sube al auto.

—¿Estás demente?— Se indigna, tanto que las ganas por golpearlo se renuevan. –Por supuesto que no.

—Naruto deja de ser tan terco y solo sube, por favor.

Esta vez las cosas pintan distinto. Sasuke parece verdaderamente interesado en hablar. Como si tuviera algo que contarle. Algo que Naruto ya no necesita escuchar, sin embargo sin acotar palabra alguna decide subirse al auto y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad cuando Sasuke ha arrancado el auto a una velocidad que es francamente peligrosa.

Conduce por varios minutos en un silencio adusto que parece más bien una pelea por ver quien está más molesto dentro de ese auto. Naruto apenas reconoce un lugar ausento de gente. Vaya novedad, siempre lejos de las miradas y los chismes que jamás serán sobre Sasuke y él.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa contigo últimamente?

Sasuke frena y Naruto solo respira hondo.

—Conmigo nada, eres tú el que de pronto planea un secuestro mientras camino por la calle.

—No te pases de chistoso, Naruto. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Jugar a sentirse ofendido ya no tiene sentido. Naruto prefiere ser directo y que las cosa caigan por su propio peso, que Sasuke mate todas las esperanzas ahora que aún están a tiempo. Antes de que la separación duela más.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para saber si estaba bien? La situación en mi casa es horrible gracias a lo de los policías. ¿Y por qué demonios tienes que salir con ella?

Hinata se había convertido en 'ella'

Naruto ahora evitaba pronunciar su nombre.

—Lo siento.— De pronto todo parece inverosímil. Sasuke mira el volante frente a él y suspira apesadumbrado. –Fui un idiota, debí llamarte. Me disculpo por eso… Es solo que yo nunca había estado con alguien en una, pues, relación.

La mente de Naruto intenta trabajar lo más rápido que puede, ¿lo suyo era una relación para Sasuke?

—Yo tampoco, pero al menos no salgo con chicas frente a todo el mundo.

—No salgo con Hinata.— Confiesa Sasuke. –Ella está saliendo a escondidas con su primo y como podrás imaginar eso no es muy bien visto. Pero nuestros padres quieren que seamos novios. Así que yo cubro su relación con Neji y ella me ayuda con lo…nuestro.— A Sasuke la parece difícil decir todo aquello. –El objetivo es que nos vean, que hablen. Así nadie sospecha.

Naruto no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, eso no cambia el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera sido tan despreocupado. De que él hubiera estado a punto de ir a la casa por él y a Sasuke no le hubiera importado.

—Sasuke….

—¡Diablos! No te imaginas lo difícil que es para mí decirle esto a otro hombre, pero…— Esos ojos negros lo atrapan en un vórtice sin salida. Naruto siente que está cavando su propia tumba. –Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Suena convencido, al menos dentro de lo que palabra 'creo' abarca.

Naruto odia a su cerebro. No funciona, no está pensando adecuadamente, mucho menos cuando Sasuke lo besa y él cierra los ojos, cuando esas caricias se apoderan de sus decisiones, de su pobre convicción.

Sabe a reconciliación. Naruto por fin descubre lo que eso significa mientras su mano recorre el cuello de ese hombre que primero dice que lo necesita y ahora que lo ama. Es un proceso en el que puede creer, pero esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que aún funciona, se resiste.

—Espera.— Interrumpe el beso cuando el celular en su bolsillo empieza a vibrar. –Es mi papá.— Sin embargo Sasuke parece interesado en besar su cuello, en abrazarlo como si temiera que en algún momento salga corriendo. —¿Si?

—_¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Ya es hora de que hubieras llegado a casa._

Naruto ni siquiera entiende por que su padre no ha ido a trabajar.

—Si, lo sé. Estoy a punto de llegar.

—_Te quiero en la casa inmediatamente, ¿o se te ha olvidado que estás castigado?_

Sasuke muerde, lame, aprieta su cuerpo con intensidad y él no puede concentrarse así.

—No papá. Ya te dije que voy enseguida.

Corta antes de que un suspiro empeore la situación en su casa, se entrega a esas caricias de Sasuke que son como el infierno, que lo engañan haciéndole creer que está tocando el cielo cuando lo besa, cuando lo acaricia, cuando se apodera de su cuerpo.

Está perdiendo la cabeza y es todo culpa de él.

…

…

…

…

—Este muchacho…

Minato rezonga molesto, colocando el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la base, su ceño fruncido y su preocupación más establecida que nunca. Kushina baja las escaleras en ese instante, parece divagar un poco antes de pararse junto a él y abrazarlo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo con nuestro hijo?— Pero ella no responde, solo lo abraza con fuerza. –Tengo miedo de que esté metido en algo peligroso. Drogas, o algo por el estilo.

—No es eso.— Habla suave Kushina. –Casi estoy segura de ello.

Minato aferra sus manos a la delgada cintura de ella, se aferra a esa cálida sensación de amparo que solo Kushina le puede proporcionar. La ama y ama a su hijo, a su familia. Quiere lo mejor para todos ellos y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por protegerlos. Es su deber como padre después de todo.

…

…

**Fin Capitulo Cinco.**

…

…

…

Se lo mucho que he demorado, pero estoy poniéndome al día con mis fics, y he decidido empezar con este. Es un fic que me gusta mucho y merece ser terminado igual que todos aquellos que me faltan. Será de a poco, pero concluiré como debe ser. Mientras espero a que se animen a leer mis fics nuevos. Muchos saludos y gracias a todos los que aún siguen ahí por este fic. ;)


End file.
